RWBY: Fight for Reach
by Sniperz-x-Elite
Summary: What if Team RWBY and Team JNPR are zapped by weird energy and must help Noble take out the Covenant and Grimms on Reach
1. Prologue

**RWBY: Fight for Reach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Prologue**

**Yang's P.O.V**

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. All we had to do was find out what was with the rise of the amount of Grimms in the woods was all about. But when has a mission been simple for team RWBY and JNPR when they have worked together.

We had managed to find out that there was a massive Grimm nest, which was full of Beowulfs, Death Stalkers, Ursas, King Taijitus and Nevermores. We were just turning around to return to Beacon to report our finding when we heard an ear drum bursting squawk. We looked up to see a Nevermore rearing its wings back and we knew who it was aiming its feathers at.

"RUN!" I heard Pyrrha shout.

We all started to run to our pick-up point about two miles from here. As we did this, feathers started to crash into the ground near us and we started dodging them till they stopped being shot at us.

Looking back I saw two more Nevermores coming up to help the other one out and the rest of the Grimms in the nest coming after us as well.

"Yang, call Professor Ozpin and tell him we need some help," Ruby ordered.

"Sir," I started into the comm, "We found out the reason for the influx of Grimms in this area,"

"And that is?" Professor Ozpin questioned

"It's a nest and we got spotted by a Nevermore and need help because we got the whole nest coming for us," As I said this I activated a camera connected to the comm on my ear and showed him what we were up against.

"We'll have Team CRDL waiting at your extraction to hold off the Grimms while you get on board," He said and cut the connection.

We carried on quickly killing any Beowulfs that got too close.

We made it out the woods and into a clearing and could see Team CRDL getting out of a Bullhead. We started running faster and just as the as the first Grimm came out the woods a bolt of lightning struck it and it disappeared. It kept happening as the Grimm came charging out they got struck by it. It didn't matter how far they got, they still got struck. Once the last Grimm got zapped it turned on us. Taking Pyrrha first, then Jaune, then Blake, then Weiss, then Ren as he pushed Nora out of the way only for her to get struck a moment later, then Ruby was struck. I stumbled as I saw her get zapped and turned into nothing. I carried on running, knowing I couldn't avenge her if I got killed by the strange lightning bolts. Just as I reach the bottom of the hill I felt a searing pain in my back and everything else went black.

**A N: Hope you enjoyed the prologue and in the next chapter Team RWBY and JNPR will end up on Reach. Please remember to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1: First contact

**RWBY: Fight for Reach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 1: First Contact**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I came to as I felt wind hit me at speed. I opened my eye to see I was in the air about fifthteen meters and heading for a cage full of Grimms.

"CRAP!" I screamed successfully waking the others.

"I didn't want to go out this way," we all heard Jaune say.

I saw a metal pole coming up so un-sheathed Crescent Rose.

"Everyone grab the pole and swing your selves away from the cage," I ordered and no one disagreed with the plan.

We all did it and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Is anyone hurt?" we heard Pyrrha ask.

We all were fine a little confused on where we were, seeing as we all fought we had just been killed.

"HUMANS!" We heard what sounded like a roar as creatures about eight feet high, with weird, guns that came through big metal doors. As soon as we saw them they started shooting at us with what looked like blue lasers.

"Well it look like these guys don't like humans," Yang stated.

As she said that a blue laser singed part of her hair. She looked at the creatures with red eye. They stopped shooting when they saw her eyes while we all started to slowly backed away from her.

"Why are the human's eyes red," we heard one of the creatures say.

Yang roared and charged them, barrelling into and blasting it through the metal door. We followed suit, blasting the other seven out the door. We walked and saw the creatures getting up again, so we charged at them using our gun blasts to propel us faster.

**Noble Six's P.O.V**

I was looking down the scope of my sniper rifle when eight Elite Zealots were blasted through the blast door of the hangar that all the slip space ruptures had been popping up.

"Well, that's unusual," Jun said next to me.

"What is?" Carter asked over the radio.

"Something is kicking some Zealots' asses," I replied.

Just then eight teenagers came charging out the holes in the door charging the Zealots that had just drawn their energy swords.

"Scratch that. Eight teenagers are kicking the Zealots' asses," I stated.

"Come again, I swear you just said eight teenagers are kicking Zealots' asses," Carter asked.

"Yeah, I'll send you the live feed on my helmet," As I did that the teenagers charged,

**Ruby's P.O.V**

The creature drew some weird laser swords as we came through the holes in the door. We stood there for a good minute staring each other down, and then we charged. We charged and the creature charged as well. We met about half way and the creature charging me brought the sword above its head and swung. I blocked it with the Crescent rose and pushed it off and swung at its legs. It saw this and jumped back. I levelled my scythe with its chest and cocked the sniper part of it. Its eyes widened as it realised what was happening and before it could react I sent a sniper round straight through its chest and it fell to the ground dead.

**Noble Six's P.O.V**

"Noble One, please tell me you saw the girl shoot a bullet out of her scythe," I asked.

"Not hard to miss something as weird as that when no normal scythe shoots bullets," Carter replied.

Just as he said that the last zealot fell to the ground dead. Then cage started raising out of the ground with weird wolves that had the top part of their skulls on show and their fur was as black as a shadow. The cages opened and the creatures rushed the teenagers.

"What the f*** are those things?" Jun asked.

"Don't know, but whatever they are, there is a lot of them so you better start picking some off and helping those teenagers survive," Carter ordered.

"Copy that," I replied and we opened fire with our sniper rifles.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

The Beowulfs that were in the cages started to charge us. Just as the first one got ready to pounce us there was a shot and the Beowulf slumped down dead with a bullet in its head. More shot were fired and the Beowulfs soon all dropped dead. We looked around for the thing that took the shots and saw two armoured figures with orange visors pointing what looked like sniper rifles towards the Beowulfs.

Then there was a high pitched squawk and we looked up to see a Nevermore about to fire its feathers at the two armoured figures.

**Noble Six's P.O.V**

A giant bird creature that its top part of its skull on show and black feathers was staring down at us. It pulled its wings back.

"This can't be good," I stated.

It shot its wings forward and giant feathers came flying towards us.

"OH S***!" I shouted and me and Jun both dived out of the way and started running in opposite direction.

I jumped off of our little sniping ledge and just as I did a second giant bird came and used its talons to grab my legs.

"Oh f***! I didn't want to die by being mauled by a big f***ing bird!" I said.

Pulling out two magnums I started putting rounds in its head and it soon let go of me and started to plummet to the ground dead. I soon realised that I too was falling. I activated my armour lock just before I hit the ground, leaving a crater when I did hit.

I got up and headed towards the eight teenagers.

"You guys alright?" I asked.

"Fine, just a little confused about everything going on right now," The one with the scythe replied.

"Er… guys, I think the other armoured dud might need some help," said the blonde girl.

We turn around to see the first giant bird dropping Jun from about two hundred feet in the air.

"Six I need some help, my armour won't lock out," I heard Jun say.

"Pyrrha, you remember initiation when you stop me from crashing into the ground like an idiot be throwing your spear and pinning me to a tree?" the blonde boy said.

"Yes, why do you ask?" The red head in bronze armour said.

"Well, I need you to do it again, but this time you're going to stop that guy over there from going splat on the ground," the boy ordered.

With that said she drew her sword and turned it into a spear and launched it with such precision that it hit the shoulder of Jun's armour and pinned him to the cliff without injuring him.

"Guys… still need some help, that bird is coming back around," Jun stated.

We looked up to see the bird heading back towards Jun.

"Team JNPR, you guys get…" the girl with the scythe started.

"Jun," I stated knowing what the un-said question was.

"Jun down, while we go with…" she stopped again.

"Six," I said telling them my code name.

"Six a kill that Nevermore Team RWBY style," she finished.

With that the one with ginger girl, the boy with the long black hair, the boy with the blonde hair and the one called Pyrrha headed off to help Jun, while the rest and me went to do whatever they usually do to kill a Nevermore.

First they climbed onto the ledge where me and Jun were sniping at. Then they drew their weapons and started shooting at the Nevermore as and I did as well, successfully getting the Nevermore's attention. Then we jumped off the ledge with the one that the was called yang, as I had been told there names as Ruby coordinated everything, jumped up and landed on the birds back and slammed her fists in its back and forced it to crash onto the ledge. Yang jumped off and the one called Weiss ran forward and froze its tail to the ground. I looked to see the one called Blacked had used the string attached to her hook like weapon as I bow string b wrapping it round one column of the broken gate way into the compound while Yang tied the other end to the other column and Ruby jumped on and Weiss rushed back and set up an circle with a snowflake in the middle as a launching pad. Weiss did a three sixty with her arm and the launch pad activated launching Ruby and she latched her scythe around the Nevermores neck and landed on the cliff wall. Weiss then put more of the snowflake thingies on the cliff wall and Rub started running up the cliff shooting her sniper every time she reached a snowflake to boost herself up. When she reached the top she shot up and as she did she pulled the trigger of her sniper causing the blade of her scythe to cut the Nevermores head off. She jumped sown and landed with a thud and surprised me that she did die from the fall.

"You guys done showing off?" The boy with blonde hair asked.

"Shut it Jaune, we only did what we did last time," Ruby replied.

"Ren said that I wasn't allowed to call you after the fight by making the sound of a sloth," The ginger girl complained.

"Nora you don't know what sound a sloth makes," the one I assumed to be called Ren.

"Noble Six, you still there? Carter asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, what are our orders?" I asked.

"Bring the teenagers back here, I need to ask them a few questions," Carter ordered.

"You eight, I need you to come with us," I said.

"Where are you taking us," Ruby asked.

"To speak with Noble One."

**A N: Hope you enjoyed chapter one of the story and please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

**RWBY: Fight for Reach**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter two: Explanations**

**Blake's P.O.V**

We were sat in a vehicle called a Pelican. It was just a bigger version of a Bullhead and could hold more people in it and carry vehicles at the same time. We were heading to an O.N.I base I think that's what the Six guy said.

"Why do you think your boss wants to speak to us?" Ruby asked Six.

"I'm going to assume it has something to do with the fact your teenagers that took down eight Zealot Elites, which is something us SPARTANs struggle with sometimes and took down whatever those creatures were," Six replied.

"They were Nevermores, one of the creatures of Grimm," Ruby replied.

"Creatures of Grimm? What are they?" asked Jun.

"They're creatures that hate mankind and will stop at nothing till they sent every last one of us back to the void," I answered.

"Seems they have a common idea to the Covenant," Jun said.

"What are they?" Weiss asked.

"They are an alliance of different species of aliens, Elites being one of them, grunts little cowardly b******, run away when you try to punch them. There is also the brutes, big, mean, ugly f***s that just rip you to shreds with their bare hands, Jackals that have shields to protect themselves while shooting at you, Hunters, which are big worms that have big plasma canons on one of their arms and a metal shield on the other. Also there are the one in charge, the ones who call themselves the Prophets and they despise the human race and really won't stop until every planet we inhabit is glassed," Six answers.

Just as he finished we landed and got out.

"Looks like they forgot to mention that the O.N.I base was a U.N.S.C space cruiser," Jun said.

"Well come on, we got to get you to Noble One before he sends Kat to find us," Six says.

"Who's Kat?" Yang asked.

"She's Noble two, second in command of Noble Team and our tech expert," Jun replied.

We walked down a hallway and entered a briefing room where there were four other people dressed in similar armour to Six and Jun.

"I see you brought your friends from the mission," the one in dark blue armour said.

"Just like you ordered sir," Six replied.

"I'm Noble one, also known as Carter commanding officer of Noble Team, you've met Jun and Six, this is Kat our second in command," He said pointing to woman in Teal armour with her right arm missing and instead a robotic limb was in its place.

"Jorge, our heavy," he points to a man in brown armour with a machine gun strapped to his back.

"And Emile, our close quarters fighter," He said pointing to a man with a full faced visor with a skull painted on it.

"Well I'm Ruby and this is Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren," Ruby said pointing towards each of us as she said our names.

"Well, I need to know what you kids were doing in a Covenant base full of those creatures?" Carter asked.

"We were on Remnant and a blast of energy hit of and next thing we knew we were here and ended up fighting those Zealot Elites," Ruby replied.

"That explains that, but what were those creatures you were fighting?" Carter asked.

"They were creatures of Grimm, creatures bent on sending humans back to the void," Ruby started, "the Beowulfs, the wolf looking ones, are like the scouts, always out looking for humans in packs, the Boarbatusks are like the berserkers, always charging at you head on, the Deathstalkers are like the heavies, covered in bony armour and being able to take heavy hits, the Nevermores are like the air-support, being able to attack things on the ground while in the air, the Ursas are the like a berserker too, just more like a bear and not a boar, they swipe at you with their claws and try to bite you as well and finally the Goliaths are big elephant like Grimms, there smarter than the rest though and tend not attack humans."

All the heavily armoured humans in the room looked at us shocked.

"The Grimm? That a creature I haven't since the U.N.S.C pulled out of Remnant and let the Insurrectionists known as Atlas take it while we went to strike the Covenant head off," Jorge replied.

"What do you mean the Atlas military are Insurrectionists?" Weiss asked.

"The U.N.S.C used to run Remnant till Atlas militia decided to take it for themselves by raiding our bases and when we left we took our ships with us leaving nothing for the Insurrectionists," Jorge concluded.

"Now that we've cleared that up I think it's time we get you kids somewhere safe, can't risk you getting killed by the Covenant," Carter said.

"No way are we letting you tuck us up somewhere safe," Yang started, "the Covenant brought us here and I want pay back for it."

"Look kid, we can't risk you getting killed because you are unexperienced," Emile stated.

"We can handle ourselves, we are being trained to become some of the best warriors on Remnant," Yang snapped.

"Noble one?" a robotic voice.

"What is it Dot?" Carter asked.

"I've been running scans on these eights and it would seem their bodies would be able to survive the weight of SPARTAN armour without the need of augmentation," Dot stated.

"Well then its settled then, looks like you kids can help and fight, but you're going to need some armour first," Carter stated.

**Weiss P.O.V**

An hour later and we were in SPARTAN armour all opting for the one labelled Mark V armour.

Mine was all white with my snow flake symbol on the left side of my chest plate next to the U.N.S.C written on my chest plate. Ruby was in all red armour with her rose symbol in the same place as mine on her chest plate. Yang was in yellow and orange armour with her flame symbol in the same place on her chest plate. Blake was in all black armour with her belladonna symbol in the same place on her chest plate. Jaune was wearing blue and orange armour with his arc symbol on his chest plate. Pyrrha was in bronze and dark red armour with her shield and pear symbol on her chest plate. Nora was in pink and white armour with her hammer with a lightning bolt on her chest plate. Ren had dark green armour with his lotus symbol on his chest plate.

We had all learnt we can magnetise our weapons to us so we did meaning we didn't have to carry them everywhere like we thought we would have to seeing no visible weapon slots. Six had gone through what weapons they used and we decided we would need a secondary weapon. I went for two magnums, ruby picked two SMGs, Yang picked up a rocket launcher, Blake picked up a DMR, Jaune picked up an assault rifle, Pyrrha picked up a battle rifle, Nora picked up SPARTAN laser and Ren picked up a shotgun. We were all ready to go kick some alien asses.

**A N: Hope you enjoyed chapter two and please read and review.**


	4. Chapter3:NoraSPARTAN laserRen's demise

**RWBY: Fight for Reach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter three: Nora + SPARTAN laser = Ren's demise**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

We all entered the briefing room we were in before in our new Mark V armour with me having a Mark V helmet on, Weiss having an Air Assault helmet on, Blake with a Military Police helmet on, Yang with a Commando helmet on, Jaune with a Grenadier helmet on, Nora with a Scout helmet on, Pyrrha with a Recon helmet on and Ren with a Mark VI helmet on.

As we walked in we noticed a face of man was on a big screen and under the face it said Holland.

"So these are the eight kids two of your squad members found fighting the Covenant and the Grimm," said the face on the screen.

"You say it like you know what the Grimm are sir," Carter stated.

"It was in the files marked Objective Reclaimer," the face stated.

"Holland, what is Objective Reclaimer?" Jorge asked.

"Objective Reclaimer is an operation that O.N.I is in charge of. We were listing planets under Insurrectionist control and planned to take them back, but that was all put on hold when the Covenant attacked, Remnant was one of the planets on there and it listed what we would be up against when we did send U.N.S.C ships full of men to the planet to reclaim it," Holland said.

"You mean to tell us, once we finish one war, we'll be jumping straight back in to another. Holland, we can't do that, most soldiers will want to end this war and rest for a while, not be forced back into fighting another enemy straight away," Carter said.

"They won't be, we plan to at least let the U.N.S.C rebuild first before we jump back into fighting our enemies," Holland replied.

"Well anyway sir these are the eight we told you about and I assume you received the video message of them fighting and Dots analysis on their physical capabilities?" Carter asked.

"I did Noble 1 and I must admit they are very capable when it comes to taking down Zealots and the fact that they don't even have to go through augmentation to survive the sheer weight and stress the armour puts on a body also surprises me," Holland replied making me smile and possibly the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR as well at the fact we impressed Noble Team's commanding officer.

"Now I want your squad to go check out what was reported to be a squad of Grimms stalking round the woods north of New Alexandria, your charges will stay on the ship and observe from there," Holland ordered.

"Yes sir," Carter replied.

"You heard the man, Noble Team to the hangar and you eight stay in this room and observe us by watching that screen," Carter ordered.

Noble Team left and we all took a seat and watched as Six's Point Of View came up on the screen as loaded onto two smaller air-crafts, unlike the one that brought us here.

"Well, this is going to be boring," Weiss complained from inside her helmet.

**Noble Six's P.O.V**

We touched down on the edge of the woods north of New Alexandria and all got out of the Pelican pointing our guns in the direction of the woods. Carter ordered us to split up and spread out.

"Noble Team report in," Carter ordered.

"This is Noble Two, got nothing on my motion trackers and nothing in my sight," Kat said.

"This is Noble Three, reporting same as Two," Jun said.

"Noble 4 reporting the same here," Emile said.

Noble 5, same here, something doesn't right, how can there be nothing here?" Jorge said.

"Don't fret Five, it was probably just a couple of them that have probably left the area," Emile said,

"Yeah probably just a false alarm… wait on a sec, I'm picking something up on my tracker, five, no ten, hundred," Just as I said that there was a loud howl, "S*** BEOWOLVES, THERE EVERYWHERE."

I started shooting at the approaching Beowolves as they started to charge towards me.

"We're coming Six, wait, s*** there popping up near me as well," Jorge said.

"It's a f***ing ambush," Emile stated.

"Noble Team there's a clearing a head of all of us, re-group there and we'll take them out together," Carter ordered.

I set off running towards the clearing that where a waypoint had been placed for us by Dot.

We all got there at about same and met in the middle. We got into a small circle and turned to face the way we had all come out at to see the Beowolves charging at us. We all started shooting at the Beowolves as they got closer but out ammo was depleting quickly. And then we heard it, a high pitch squawk that sent a shiver down my spine. We looked up and saw a Nevermore heading our way.

Then we heard the weirdest thing ever.

"BONZAI!" and we looked up and was shocked at what we saw.

**Five Minutes Earlier**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

"That isn't good, the Beowolves have never been that coordinate before," Blake stated.

"We need to help them before they're torn to shreds," Jaune stated.

"And I may just know how to," I said.

"How?" Yang asked.

"Follow me and you'll see," I ordered.

I headed towards the hangar with everyone following me all wondering what I had in mind.

"You dunce, we can't take what of the Pelicans down or the other flyable vehicles, it'll take long and they'll be dead by the time we get down there," Weiss complained.

"Weiss before you jump to conclusions like that let me explain," I said.

"Hey, you eight shouldn't be here, you should be back in briefing room eight," a man dressed in what I can remember from what Six told us was a regular Marine armour said.

"Well, you see we were just going to help Noble Team, so could you send them a message to saying 'look out below,'" I asked.

"What do you mean by that Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune you are going to thank me for this later," I said as I pushed him out the hangar doors and sent him plummeting to the ground as the rest of us just jumped out of the ship and followed him down.

"Ruby, what is wrong with you?" Weiss asked.

"You said we needed to get down there fast, so I decided that the fastest way to get down was to jump out of the ship," I replied.

"Ruby? We've got a Nevermore heading straight for Noble Team," Pyrrha stated.

"I see it, Yang I need you to smash the Nevermore in the head with Ember Celica, which should also cause a bright light blinding the Grimm making killing them much more easier," I ordered.

With that she went into a dive a headed straight for the Nevermore cocking her fist back.

And as she was about to strike we all shouted at the top of our voices "BONZAI!"

**Noble Six's P.O.V**

We all looked up just in time to see Yang's fist connect with the Nevermores head and the sound of shot being fired and the a blinding white light that we all tried to stop from blinding us by covering our eyes. We heard several thumps as several heavy objects collided with the ground and the sound of shots being fired and weapons being drawn.

When the blindness subsided we were shocked to find all eight of our charges down here killing the Beowolves faster than us.

"Noble Team assist them," Carter ordered and just like that we jumped back in to fray and the hundreds of Beowolves that attacked were rendered to nothing in about twenty minutes.

"I thought I told you eight to stay on the ship?" Carter interrogated.

"Well, you see, we saw you needed some help, so we came and helped you before you were turned into little tiny pieces," Ruby replied.

"How did you convince the transport vehicle dropping you off to let you just jump out of it before reaching the ground?" I asked.

"We didn't take transport we just jumped out of the big frigate you left us on," Ruby replied.

"You mean to tell us you jumped off a frigate two hundred and sixty thousand feet in the air, you would've had to use armour lock to survive and that takes a good minute to unlock after impact," Kat stated.

"What's armour lock?" Nora stated.

"Wait. You mean to tell me, you don't know what armour lock is, but how did you activate it then?" Carter asked.

"We didn't we just jumped out the ship, smashed into the ground, got up and started killing the Grimms surrounding you," Ruby stated.

"You should have died on impact if you didn't use armour lock," Jorge stated.

Just then there was slight tremor.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"Don't know but it came from other there," Blake said using her cat-like hearing to pin-point the area it came from.

She was pointing round about the south-east area of the woods.

"Me and Nora can go look and see what it is," Yang said.

"If Nora going I'm going to. Last thing we need is her bringing an enemy army back with her," Ren said.

"Alright, we'll wait here and call for evac," Carter said.

They set off in the direction while we all set up a perimeter while we waited for them to get back.

"Pelican will take thirty minutes to get here," Carter said.

**Yang's P.O.V**

We were walking for about five minutes before we found the source of the tremors. A Goliath. We all took a kneeling position to try and keep out of sight.

"Nora? Do you think you can hit with our SPARTAN laser?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"I don't think that is a wise decision," Ren tried to reason but we just ignored him.

Nora took aim and started charging up the SPARTAN laser, while behind us Ren started to stand up ready to run if turned south. But as Nora shot the SPARTAN laser shot out of her hands and the butt of the gun hit Ren in the stomach winding him. The shot hit the Goliath but seemed to anger it and tell it where we were. With an almighty roar it started charging towards us. We started running with me slinging Ren over my right shoulder seeing as he still hadn't recuperated from being hit really hard in the stomach.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

We heard a roar loud enough to hurt our ears.

"Why do I get the feeling that instead taking out the thing making all the tremors, they instead just p***ed it off," Weiss stated.

Just then Yang and Nora came running out of the woods with Ren slunged over Yang's shoulder. We looked behind them to see trees being knocked down and about three seconds after they came out the woods a Goliath came charging out, chasing them.

"S***, THAT AIN'T GOOD," I said.

"Ruby what do we do to take this thing down?" Six asked.

"You don't take it down, you just run," I stated and started running when Yang and Nora got to us.

We were running but the Goliath was gaining. I pulled a grenade looking thing out of one of the pouches on my armour and pulled the pin and threw it and watched as it lodged in between the Goliath's teeth. It went off but turned out to be a flare instead.

"What good was that?" Weiss said.

"Wait, I got an idea but you're not going to like it," Carter said.

"This is Noble One to U.N.S.C frigate Athena; we need a MAC shot fired on the red smoke," Carter asked.

"Your right I don't like it," Kat said.

"This is the U.N.S.C Athena, we locked onto the smoke but it going to be danger close," the operator said on the other side of the radio stated.

"Don't care, just hit it with a MAC shot," Carter ordered.

"Rodger that, firing now," the operator said.

A few second later a yellow ball of energy struck the Goliath causing it to stumble. We sopped and Yang put Ren back on his feet seeing as he had recuperated from whatever put him in that situation in the first place. Nora pulled out her SPARTAN laser and shot at the Goliath, but her weapon shot out her hands and smacked Ren in the head knocking him out.

"Not again," Yang groaned.

"This is Noble One, hit it again," He ordered.

"Firing," the operator said.

A second MAC shot stuck it causing it to stumble but it was still standing.

"Hit it again" Carter ordered.

A third shot struck it and this one hit it in the head causing its head to explode killing it.

"This is Noble One, target is down, I repeat target is K.I.A," He started, " tell our pick up to meet us at our secondary LZ."

We walked off towards where Noble Team was dropped off with Yang carrying Ren again. When reached the LZ the Pelican was landing ready to pick us up. We got back to the ship and were shown where we would be sleeping for the time being and Yang laid the still unconscious Ren on a bed. We had taken him to the infirmary on the ship and the doctor who looked at him and did the x-rays said that he just had a minor concussion and would be fine. We all went to sleep that night all really tired from doing all the thing we did in just one day.

**Elite Shipmaster P.O.V**

I was stood on board the super carrier above the Reach, in its bridge observing the fight of the Goliath that was taken down by those dreaded demons that work with the disgusting humans. I heard the sound of armoured feet moving toward me and I turned around to see the human that the prophets have put in charge of our operations on Reach after she helped come up with a way to use our slip-space drives to bring those creatures of Grimm to Reach. She wore red demon armour with flames on it. She was a loud to work with us because of the fact that her associates wish to wipe out the human race. They were a part of a group called the White Fang, a group of creatures that look human but have animal body parts as well as human, these creatures were called Faunas.

"What do you want human," I snarled.

"I've told you to call me Cinder, or would you like me to throw you out the air-lock," Cinder snarled back.

"What do you want then Cinder," I spat out.

"I want to know what just took out that Goliath?" she asked.

"The demons and one of their frigates," I replied.

"Now that not very good is it, I thought I specifically told you to be searching for these U.N.S.C frigates and to shoot them out of the sky so this wouldn't happen," she said.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Good then, get this ship searching for those frigates and have them shot out of the sky as soon as they are with-in range so we can complete phase one and the move on to phase two," she said.

She walked out of the bridge and I commanded everyone on the bridge to go to the location where that Goliath was shot down.

**A N: Hope you enjoyed chapter three and please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Training and Battling

**RWBY: Fight for Reach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY.**

**Chapter Five: Training and Battling**

**No One's P.O.V**

The next day, the group of eight were woken by Dot calling them over the intercom to head to Briefing Room Five.

They had slept in their armour, their helmets being the only part of it that they had removed, so it didn't take them long from waking up to being present in the briefing room Dot had told them to go to. In the room was the entirety of Noble Team, all having their helmets off except for Six who seemed to neve take his off, not even when eating, instead forgoing to use the food filter that most Spartans believed was nothing more than a pile crap made up for some to get some laughs out of it.

"You're Up? Good," Carter began, "In light of what happened yesterday, we have decided that we will spend today training you to use the weapons you acquired from the armoury."

The eight teenagers nodded at this, accepting that their lack of knowledge when it comes to using U.N.S.C weaponry is probably going to be a problem if they get separated from their personal weapons, especially since in a fight between them and the Covenant, it is in their best interest to not try and fight them with just their fist, it wouldn't end in their favour.

"You will be trained by either me and Kat, Jorge and Emile, Jun or Six," Carter carried on, "The person you are trained by will depend on your skill set. For me and Kat it is if you plan on using a pistol or sub-machine gun, for Emile and Jorge it is if you want to use heavy weaponry, for Jun it is if you plan on using a weapon designed to be precise and fire from a distance, finally, for Six, it is for those using either an assault rifle or shotgun, both being what his best at using."

"That means the groups will be set up like this," Carter continued, "Weiss and Ruby will be with me and Kat, Yang and Nora will be going with Jorge and Emile, Pyrrha and Blake will go with Jun, finally Ren and Jaune will be going with Six."

With that said and done, they all split off to go with their instructors for the day, hoping by the end of it they'll be able to avoid incidents like Nora not being able grip on her SPARTAN laser, leading to devastation on both sides.

The instructors, though hopeful that they're charges would be quick learners, knew that today was going to be long for them.

**The End of the Day**

**No Ones P.O.V**

By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted from training.

Ruby and Weiss had been able to master the basics of using their newly acquired weapons. Weiss's training had consisted on learning how to handle the recoil the pistols had, having little to no experience since Myrtenaster wasn't the type of weapon to be throwing her arms back. Ruby's training had been different with her having used a weapon that required the user the be able to handle the recoil, especially when said user even went as far to use the recoil to make her faster and augment her strikes. Thus this had led to her overcompensating when she shot, forcing the barrel to the ground and nearly blowing her own toes off if it wasn't for the shielding and armour plating that came with MJOLNIR Power Assault Armour.

Yang and Nora had also been able to master the basics of their chosen weapons, albeit teaching Nora to fire her weapon had been through blood sweat and tears, literally. Yangs had only had to learn how to reload it properly so that it didn't explode in her face, her strength already being enough to compensated the recoil the launcher gave off. Nora had taken a bit longer. Despite the fact she uses a grenade launcher and a war-hammer, she didn't seem to be able to grip the SPARTAN laser with enough strength to prevent it from taking off. In the end though, she had got it and was able to fire it without taking the person behind her out along with the enemy.

Pyrrha and Blake had also been successful in learning how to use their weapons. Pyrrha had learned how to keep her aim on her target when she fired a burst of bullets from her battle rifle, even going as far as to perfect her aim to deadly accurate shots. Blake hadn't taken long either. Being an ex-special operative for the White Fang meant she had used a variety of weapons and not just Gambol Shroud. Thus, she was able to quickly get use to the DMR and be able to keep her aim true, even when firing a quick succession.

Jaune and Ren had taken a while to master their chose weapons but had in the end. Jaune had taken time for his lack of knowledge when it comes to using a firearm. He had to be taught how to reload, how to clock, how to turn the safety on and off and how to keep the gun from flying into the air when her shoots. Ren had taken time because of the fact he is more acquainted with using sub machine pistols and had to learn to keep himself from being knocked on his arse when he fired the shotgun. In the end though, they had mastered the basics and would be able to use them when it came to firefight.

Everyone was back in the briefing room from that morning, all but Jun and Six who had gone to briefing for a task Colonel Holland needed them to do. The group of eight didn't know what the task was and were curious as to whether their newly appointed commanding officer did.

"Hey commander?" Ruby said, using his rank as to not seem disrespectful, "what happened to Jun and Six?"

"They were sent on a mission to plant charges on a communication spire the Covenant has set up, whilst also helping the local militia remove the Covenant in the area," Carter responded, having been told by the Colonel what two of his squad members would be doing instead of preparing for the battle tomorrow.

"Is this because of the attack tomorrow?" Kat asked, wondering why they hitting these specific comm-towers, guessing it was the attack with how close they were to where the charge would be happening.

"It would be, HIGHCOM doesn't want any reinforcement for the Covenant showing up and has tasked the two with keeping the Covenant from hailing any other ships in the system," Carter responded, "They won't be back till early in the morning, so everyone go and rest up, if we want to win the battle tomorrow then we need everyone to be focused and awake, including you eight, HIGHCOM are including you in the battle tomorrow, you'll be in a Pelican with Jun and me whilst the others will be on the ground."

Everyone nodded accepting what would be happening the next and agreeing that they would need to rest up if they even had a hope of surviving whatever the Covenant threw their way.

**The Next Day**

**Back of Pelican Dropship**

**No One's P.O.V**

The back of the Pelican a wide expansive space that allowed for ten people to be seated as well as carrying the extra ammo that the ground forces would be needing at some point during the battle. Attached to the Pelicans tail was an M12 Force Application Vehicle, also known as the Warthog, except this one had and extended back and forgone its gun and instead had extra seating in its place. The reason for the this was because despite the fact they were already in a Pelican, they could only go so far in it before it had to turn around to avoid the anti-aircraft turrets placed in valley by the Covenant.

"You guys ready?" Carter asked, wanting to check that the eight were ready for their first engagement, "I know this is your first real engagement with the Covenant, but you need to keep your head clear, any hesitation and you will be gunned down by their plasma weaponry."

"We're fine sir, I'm sure we can handle it, not the first time we've faced overwhelming odds," Ruby replied, remembering the time of the Valean Breach where her and the rest of Team Ruby found themselves surrounded by Grimm raring to rip into them.

The outside was suddenly lit up by an orange light as the explosives placed on one of the communication spires were detonated by the trigger that the occupants of the Pelican knew was being held by Noble Team.

"Alright everyone, ready up, the battle has begun," Carter ordered.

He was right, the battle had begun. Both sides were firing at each other, Banshees flying overhead and firing fuel rods at the approaching U.N.S.C personnel, whilst the Hornets fired at the Banshees, trying to keep the Pelicans and ground forces protected till they reached their destinations.

The air was filled with the sound of bullets and plasma whizzing through the air, accompanied by the odd explosion when either a Scorpion fired its main cannon or a Wraith shot a plasma mortar.

Then their built-in radios buzzed to life.

"This is Noble Two, our warthog is down, me and Noble Six will continue on foot and take out any shade turrets we come across, Two out."

"Pilot? How far out are we?" Carter asked.

"We are about a minute out sir."

"Alright, everyone prepare to disembark."

With that everyone did one last final check on their weapons, releasing the straps on their seats as they got ready.

"Sir we've got a problem," The pilot said from the cockpit.

"What is it?"

"Your insertion zone is swarming with Covvies; I won't be able to deploy the Warthog safely enough with that many around."

"Tell us when we're above the zone and we'll drop in using the thruster-packs taking the ammo with us," Carter began, "you guys might want to wait up here for me and Jun to clear it."

"No can-do sir, we ain't waiting up here whilst you have all the fun," Yang said, "And besides, you're going to need help pushing the ammo crates out."

"I agree, no point in having this armour and weaponry if you're just going to coup us up somewhere for every engagement we have with them," Ruby said, also wanting to get in with the action.

"Despite what they're suggesting being reckless and stupid, I would also rather get in with the action than sit up here," Weiss stated, "Plus it isn't any safer up here, the skies are swarming with the Covenant's Banshees and Phantoms, at least down there we can actually shoot them."

"Plus we'll just jump off whether or not you agree to let us come," Nora stated cheerfully.

"I do believe sir that we have no other choice but to let them tag along," Jun said, knowing that arguing with the eight would be futile.

"Fine, but if you get injured you will be getting hauled off in the Pelican out and will be stuck on a frigate till the end of the battle," Carter stated, giving into them and allowing them to come along.

"Sir we are ten seconds out," the pilot stated.

"Alright, as soon as we give the green light you can land with the Warthog and make sure to relay the plan to the other two that they can deploy their marines when I give the signal," Carter ordered.

"Yes sir," the pilot responded, "And you are over the drop zone and clear to deploy."

"Alright, Yang, Nora push those crate out, the rest deploy with them!" Carter shouted out, making sure all heard his orders.

Yang and Nora began pushing, shoving the crates over the ramp, following them with the rest just falling slightly behind them.

"Sir we've got a problem," Jun stated over the comms, the air whipping around them being too loud for anyone to hear him through his external speaker.

"What is it?"

"We've got a Wraith right below us and unless we adjust our trajectory we are going to land on it!" Jun stated, apprehension present in his voice.

"Shit, we can't even have Yang or Nora fire their weapons without the risk of it knocking them off course," Carter pondered.

Suddenly Ruby spoke up.

"Hey Yang, Nora, remember that little trick we were practicing for situations like this?" She said as she dived steeply before levelling off when she was in line with the two girls that were slightly ahead of them.

"You mean that move that guarantees the destruction of any enemy armour?" Nora responded, sounding slightly giddy at the thought of what Ruby was suggesting.

"Yeah that one, want to see if it has the same effect on the Covenant?" Ruby asked.

"Sure why not, just means I get to get the bigger body count than all of you," Yang said.

"Ruby, what are you planning?" Weiss asked, wondering what reckless plan her dunce of a team leader had come up with.

"Alright then!" Ruby excitedly stated, completely blanking Weiss, "Time to initiate Human Rocket!"

With that said, Ruby and Nora brought out Crescent Rose and Magnhild, whilst Yang activated Ember Celica. Ruby and Nora then did something the others didn't expect. They began spinning, firing their weapons to build up momentum and move closer to Yang. By the end of the second rotation, they were spinning at an astounding speed. Then they both reached the apex of the third rotation before bringing them down towards Yang, hitting the base of her feet, propelling her at inhuman speeds towards the unsuspecting Wraith. The force of the hot had also powered up her Semblance and would make the impact much deadlier.

It didn't end their though as Ruby and Nora then fired their weapons in their gun forms to propel themselves after her, albeit at a slower speed, but still fast enough that when Yang did hit, they'd only be a second behind.

"YOU ARE ALL PHYSCOPATHS!" was heard over the radios of all of those who were apart of Noble Team as Weiss finally broke out of her shock that was caused by the stupidity of her comrades.

**Elsewhere**

Noble Six and Two had had to shut off their internal radios to stop their ears from ringing when Weiss shouted.

"What's got her all pissed off?" Six asked rhetorically, knowing the Kat wouldn't actually be able to answer his question.

Although she didn't even have to try answer it with a guess as something else did it for her.

In the distance there was a bright flash that caused the helmets to polarize followed by a hugmongus boom that Six was sure his ears had begun to bleed.

"Something tells me that that was Yang and is the reason Weiss is pissed," Kat replied, finally having an answer for him.

**At the blast zone**

**No One's P.O.V**

The Covenant had been taken completely by surprise. They had not expected for the wraith to be destroyed by something from the air and they definitely didn't expect something of that magnitude. The blast had obliterated the Wraith, sending chucks out of the dust cloud surrounding the point of contact, squashing a few grunts and Jackals, the Elites having moved out of the way of the falling debris. This initial explosion was followed by two thumps hitting the ground. The remaining Covenant in the area wanting to know what was being dropped on them looked up, only for most to be filled with a sense of dread at just what was in the sky, they still hadn't found out what had been the cause of the explosion.

"Demons in the air! Take them out!" an Elite Field Marshal bellowed out to the remaining infantry they had, believing the seven 'Demons' that were falling from the sky would be easy pickings. How wrong he was.

None of the Covenant had even contemplated that the earlier objects to hit the ground were 'Demons' themselves, let alone that they were even alive. This was their un-doing.

Out of the spoke shot a yellow blur that struck the closet elite in the chest, the shear force alone being enough to crack it armour and cause its rib cage to collapse, puncturing both hearts, killing it instantly.

The sudden attack had caused the other Covenant to freeze before registering the immediate threat was actually on the ground with them and not in the air like they had originally thought. They all prepared to take this one down quickly. If only they had remembered there were actually three objects that had impacted the ground.

It happened so suddenly. Out of the cloud came two more blurs: one red and one pink. The red one reached an Elite Minor, cutting it in half with a giant scythe before it could react. The butchering of the Elite caused five Grunts to panic and pull out plasma grenades and suicide charge it. They didn't even make it more than a metre before it un-holstered one of the sub machine guns on its back and fired a burst of bullets into the lead Grunt, killing it and causing it to drop it grenades. The grenades went off moments later taking out the remaining four and sending their grenades toward others on their side, who either jumped out of their blast radius or were killed by the eight grenades. This kind of destruction shocked them, as this 'Demon' wasn't just smaller than the other 'Demons', but was probably smaller than the average human marine.

The pink blur was striking down the Brutes in the squad with a hammer that gave off a shockwave, along with a blast of fire and shrapnel upon striking its target, leaving a hole in their chests. The destructive capabilities of this 'Demon' didn't end their though. This one was also firing off red lancers of energy at them as well every now and again, somehow being able to dual wield both weapons.

By the time the rest had hit the ground, Carter and Jun using thruster packs to slow their decent whilst the rest just slammed into the ground, half of the Covvie squad had been decimated by the three's onslaught.

When the Covvies noticed the others they went into a panic, some shooting, some suicide charging and some just tried their luck at escaping. All that happened though was that they were each cut down, leaving only the Field Marshal left, who in an attempt to at least take one of them down drew his energy sword, only to find the blade of a scythe at his neck. He knew he had been bested and the last thing he heard was the sound of a sniper going off before his head left his shoulders.

For a moment, the area was quiet, the only sound was off in the distance as the main attack force continued to clash with the Covenant invaders.

"Well that was fun," Yang exclaimed, pleased with what she had accomplished.

"I don't know why people are scared of the Covenant. I mean an Ursa would've put up more of fight than them," Nora stated, still buzzing from the adrenalin caused by the battle.

"I think that marks that move as a success, just need to come up with a name for it," Ruby said, pondering on the different names she could call it.

The three's celebration was cut short though as they were each smacked round the back of the head by a white gauntlet clad hand, causing them to hold their heads, more in shock though than pain.

"YOU DUNCES!" an enraged Weiss bellowed, annoyed at the stupidity the three girls had just exhibited., "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSLEVES KILLED IF IT WASN'T FOR THE COVENANT'S INCOMPATENCE!"

"Sorry Weiss," the three mumbled, not wanting to enrage her anymore and get their ear drums blasted by what could resemble that of a banshee's screech.

"You wouldn't be able to tell from this scene that Ruby is technically her superior would you?" Blake asked Jun who was stood next to her.

"True, but sometimes the superior needs to be told their doing something wrong by a subordinate," Jun replied, "Take Kat for example, just last week she gave us an earful when we started a bar fight with some ODSTs and to make it worse she waited till the next morning to do so, knowing we'd all have a headache from the hangover."

"Alright everyone, form up at the ammo boxes and resupply, we leave for the first AA tower in two minutes," Carter ordered from the ammo boxes as the Pelican returned and dropped off its Warthog, along with two other Pelicans depositing their Warthog troop carriers along with a marine squad each.

Each of the ten SPARTAAN armour clad warriors began picking up extra magazines for their weapons, doing a quick check for any external damage that would cause them to stop functioning.

"Due to the fact the we can't fit ten people in one Warthog, me and Jun are going to drive the two that the marines will be in, so, this is more so for peace of mind, but have any of you passed your driver's test?" Carter asked, glad Kat wasn't there as she would've torn him a new one for suggesting that they drove they alone, let alone actually allowing it to happen.

"I've got a licence to drive a motorbike," Yang answered, unsure if it was suitable enough.

"That'll have to do then," Carter sighed, hoping this wasn't a bad idea, "Everyone mount up, Yang come with me and I'll explain the basics."

"Well seeing as Yang is driving," Ruby began, "I call shotgun!"

"Aww, no fair!" Nora whined, though she accepted it and climbed in the back, sitting behind Ruby so she could talk to the younger girl.

Once everyone was seated and Carter had finished explaining to Yang how to drive the Warthog and climbed in his own, they set off, Carter taking the lead, followed by Jun's, with the one containing the natives of Remnant coming up the rear.

The drive was uneventful for the majority of it, almost like the only Covvies in the area were the ones they mascaraed not too long ago.

They were reaching a fork in the canyon they were in, one was lead down an open pass, whilst the other went through a cave. The plan was to take the open pass as it leads straight to the AA turret they were tasked with destroying. If only the Covvies hadn't planned an ambush.

Jun and Carter had already begun to head down the exposed path, when plasma bombs were detonated on the rock walls of the canyon, causing Yang to swerve and head down the path through the cave or end up crashing to the wall of rocks that had blocked their path.

She took the turn too sharply though and ended up spinning the Warthog. They seemed to spin forever, only coming to a stop when they hit the cave wall. Most were just extremely dizzy from the spin, not Jaune though, he had to take his Helmet off so he didn't vomit in it and drown, would've been very embarrassing to go out like that.

"Is everyone alright?" Ruby huffed out, trying t keep herself from following in Jaune's footsteps.

"Yeah, well all but vomit boy but I'm sure he'll stop in a minute," Nora answered as the sound of Jaune retching could be heard.

"How do we get out of here?" Weiss asked.

"Well Weiss, if you could look behind yourself you'd notice the way we came in up ahead and behind us is a light suggesting the exit,"" Yang answered in a condescending way, irking the heiress off.

"Oh shut up you blonde bimbo!" Weiss retorted.

"Flat chest!"

"Brute!"

"Ice princess!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Ruby yelled, getting shocked looks from everyone in the car, all wondering where this had come from, "Yang can you please turn the headlights on, I can't see what's in front of us other than the entrance."

"Yeah sure," Yang replied, hitting the switch to turn the headlights on and then suddenly regretting that she had.

In front of them was a pack of old Beowolves, along with two Ursa Majors and a King Taijitu. That wasn't all. Along the roof of the cave they could see the bug like aliens designated by humans as Buggers. The worst thing out of all this was not the hive above them or the group of Grimm, no it was the four worm nests know as Hunters that were revealed by the lights.

"Yang, I think now would be a good time to back the car out the exit," Ruby said, fear lacing her voice as she readied her SMGs, knowing that trying to fire the sniper scythe whilst in the Warthog would just not work in her favour.

"Yeah doing that," Yang replied as she shifted the gears into reverse and slammed her foot on the accelerator and sped the car towards the exit as the Grimm howled and the Hunter's fired their cannons narrowly missing the car by mere inches, exploding as they hit the cave wall. The buggers reacted to the car trying to leave by attempting to swarm the group, only for the first few to be cut down by the rapidly flying bullets being shot from the car.

**At the now destroyed AA turret**

With the combined effort of Noble One, Two, Three and Six the Anti-Aircraft turret was taken down with ease.

The four were stood there, waiting for the group of teenagers to emerge from the cave.

"I can't believe you let them drive the Warthog without one of you present!" Kat hissed, restraining herself from killing one of the two men that were supposed to be supervising the group during the battle.

"They'll be fine, the Covenant ambush happened on our side of the rock fall and their suits are still transmitting that they are all still alive," Carter responded, "Plus they said it themselves, they fight those Grimm and they're just in school, I think they can handle a drive through a cave."

As if to mock him explosions were suddenly heard coming from the cave where the group's trackers were located. Bits of the cave mouth were crumbling from the ferocity and frequency of the attacks. A feral roar was heard, with another roaring sound, which told the four of them that it was the Warthog, was also heard as it got closer and louder to the group. The group of teenagers came flying out of the cave backwards, followed by green balls of plasma that missed by inches.

"Oh great, Hunters," Kat sarcastically remarked, only for her to get more annoyed as Buggers and several different types of Grimm came out of the cave, followed by four Hunters, all trying to destroying the vehicle that housed what they believed were 'Demons'. "If they don't survive this Carter, I'm going make you regret you were ever born and that goes for you as well Jun."

Carter and Jun nodded in response, clicking the safety on their guns off and following Kat as they all ran to help the group deal with their pursuers.

Yang, despite being used to driving a motor bike, was driving quite well whilst reversing, managing to dodge the fuel rod shots fired by the four worm hives that quite easily towered over them by quite a lot.

The Grimm were leading the charge against them, snarling and snapping as they tried to keep up with the vehicle that held the creatures that they wanted nothing more than rip into at the moment, this thought being propelled into their heads even more by the collars they wore.

The Buggers, Yanme'e being their native names, followed in the air close behind, firing either Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, also known as Plasma Pistols, or Needle Pistol in a vain attempt to either kill the 'Demons' themselves, or cause the car to stop long enough for the Grimm to reach so they could tear the 'Demons' to shreds.

Following behind the rest, firing their Fuel Rod Cannons, were the Hunters, also known as the Mgalekgolo. They were trying their hardest to destroy the car but the 'Demon' driving just kept avoiding the shots by a hair's breadth.

Then, as if fate decided to give them a break, a shot from a Hunter exploded under the Warthog, flipping it through the air before it came to rest on its top a few metres from where it was struck. The sound of groaning told the pursuers that some, if not all, 'Demons' were still very much alive, but should be easy picking for the Grimm. Then again, fate can be extremely cruel some times.

As the first Beowolf reached the overturned Warthog, it was met with a sniper round through the skull, dropping it instantaneously. This caused the Covenant accompanying the Grimm to turn and look as four more 'Demons' entered the fray.

The Beowolves, despite being quite old, were cut down with ease by the continuous fire of two of SPARTANs, whilst the dark blue one focused on the Covenant and the one with a robotic arm went and began to help the downed SPARTANs out and get them on their feet so they could help.

The Buggers were trying to keep on the move, whilst only landing to take more accurate shots at the enemy. Most were quickly gunned down by Carter, whilst the rest prove to be a bit more bothersome. It didn't help that the Hunters were also firing at him and even sometimes trying to smash him into the ground with their ship grade armour shields. The pressure he was under soon began to ease off as Team RWBY began to help him with them, Kat being with them as she had finished helping them all out of the wreck, Team JNPR going off to help Jun and Six with the Ursa Majors and King Taijitu that were proving to be able to put up more of a fight than the Beowolves.

The Buggers quickly diminished, leaving only the four Hunters to be dealt with, something that was proving to be hard as their plasma cannons made an attack from the front incredibly hard as if the Fuel Rod were directly strike someone, it would be devastating for them. An attack from the back was the best option, but their strength meant if they got too close and gave the Hunters a chance, then they would end up like squashed bugs.

"Girls, we need a plan and seeing as you seem to come up with the most outrageously stupid but successful plans, I'm kind of hoping that you can think something up to deal with these four bastards, so have you got anything?" Carter asked the four teenage girls.

"May I just point out that it really only Ruby that comes up with dangerous plans," Weiss said, trying to sound as if she doesn't have anything to do with Ruby's plans.

"Yeah well that doesn't stop you when you still follow through with them does it?" Yang jeered.

"What was that you brute?" Weiss snarled.

"Knock it off you two!" Kat shouted, getting more and more frustrated as the mission kept getting worst and worst.

"I have one, but it requires us getting behind them undetected, otherwise it'll just make the job that much harder," Ruby replied, looking over the rock they were using for cover, only for her to duck down again to avoid the ball of green plasma that flew inches above her head.

"What's your plan kid?" Carter asked.

"If my team can get behind them whilst you and Kat keep them focused on you, we can use our weapons and Semblances to take them down."

"If that is all you've got we'll use it, give us the signal before you attack, we don't want to end up shooting any of you in process," Carter responded, giving the girls the go ahead.

They nodded and began to sneak round, staying low to the ground and ducking behind rocks as they snuck round behind the behemoths. It didn't take them long to get in a position behind them. Carter and Kat had done their bit well, keeping the Hunter's attention on themselves and giving the four the opportunity to get behind the four giants.

"We are behind them, on the count of three get ready to stop firing," Ruby said, acting serious for once.

"Rodger that, ready when you are," Carter replied.

"Okay girls, get ready to move on the count of three," Ruby ordered, "One…"

They all drew their weapons, activating them into their melee modes if needed or just choosing the dust they wanted to use

"Two…"

The two members of Noble Team were beginning to ease ready to duck behind cover and give the girls the freedom to move without the risk of friendly fire.

"THREE!"

Carter and Kat stopped firing and ducked behind the rocks they were using for cover; whilst the girls jumped out from behind the hunters and began to tear into their backs with everything they had.

Ruby took the first on the right, slashing across its back, tearing lumps of worms from the main body. She didn't let up though and in matter of moment, with the use of sniper rounds and her Semblance, she had taken the behemoth down with relative ease.

The one Weiss fought was next to Ruby's and was also suffering from her own attacks. She froze its legs to the ground, preventing it from turning around, she had also made sure to freeze it's shield arms to the ground, knowing it wasn't stupid enough to try and free itself from the ice by shooting it with the Plasma Cannon. She proceeded to finish it off by stabbing it in the back before release a stream of fire dust straight into it, burning it from the inside out.

Blake had taken the one to the left of Weiss shooting it in the back to get its attention. When it turned around, it fired a shot of plasma at her, only for it to hit a stone version if her instead of actually her, but it didn't realise that. As it began to turn to take on the two who had killed the other two, it was suddenly slashed across the back, causing it to give out a roar of agony before it felt a hand punch its way through the cut a live around object behind. It never found out what the object was as it died instantly when it exploded.

Yang to the last one on the left and decided she wanted to drag her's out a bit. She grabbed onto its cannon and tore it off, leaving behind a stump in its place. It gave a roar of pain and anger and swung at her with its shield. She wasn't fazed when she struck the shield with her fist, she was actually pleased as she left behind a fist sized dint in it. She decided she would finish it before it did manage to land a hit, and thrust both hands into its gut and let loose a blast of shotgun rounds into it, watching as it fell down dead.

All four were happy with their handy work and turned around as Team JNPR, Six and Jun finished dispatching the King Taijitu, subsequently finishing off the last of the Grimm in the pack.

"You all did exceptionally well," Carter congratulated all eight of them as they all regrouped.

"So what's next Commander?" Six asked, checking his ammunition in his assault rifle as he did.

"Now we hit the rest of the AA towers and take out the shield round Spire One so a frigate can turn it to scrap metal."

With that, everyone loaded their weapons and prepared to continue on with the mission at hand.

**On a Falcon inbound to FOB base Alpha**

**No One's P.O.V**

The fight had been gruelling for them all, but in the end Noble Team and the two teams from Remnant suffered no casualties and were now watching as the frigate known as the Grafton flew overhead ready to fire a MAC round directly at Spire One.

Taking out the AA towers had been relatively easy, the teams only having minor scuffles with the Covenant and Grimm trying to defend the towers. Along the way the picked up the rest of the Noble Team, before Six and George went to deal with the shield around Spire One. They had made it to the edge of the shield, but as soon as they entered the Falcon lost all power and crashed to the ground, killing the pilot. George and Six were unscathed and carried on with the mission, bringing down the shield and leaving the Spire with no defences against the incoming frigate.

Everyone was situated in one of the four Falcons. Six, Carter and George in One, along with Kat, Jun and Emile in another, with JNPR and RWBY being in the other two.

They all watched as the frigate launched its MAC round, destroying the Spire and any Covenant in the area.

Everyone was filled with joy over the victory, but it was short lived.

As soon as the Spire began to collapse, a beam of plasma shot straight through the Grafton, causing it rip apart and crash to the ground.

"New Contact. High tonnage," Dot said, causing dread to begin to seep into all those who witnessed the event happening.

" ! Somebody tell me this ain't happening!" George stated, worry lacing his vice as he realised what just might be flying above them.

"UNSC frigate Grafton do you copy?" an air control radio operative asked over the radio, not knowing why it suddenly dropped of radar.

"Grafton is dust! We need to get out of here NOW!" Carter answered, emphasising the word now as to get the urgency of what was happening over to the operative.

Everyone was in shock as everyone began to realise just how far south this mission had gone in just one move made by the Covenant.

"Sir, FOB Base had been overrun by the Covenant, what are your orders?" the Pilot asked over the radio.

"There are some caves east of here," Carter began, "take us there and drop us off below them and we'll scale the cave up to them, there we'll plan our next move."

"Affirmative sir, changing course and heading to them now."

As the four Falcons changed their course to head east, everyone began to contemplate on what they could truly do to take out the monstrosity that was Covenant super carrier Long Night of Solace.

**A.N: Finally updating after a blooming long hiatus. I hope you all enjoyed and please favourite and follow if you liked it and also leave a review on what you thought about it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Long Night Of Solace

**RWBY: Fight for Reach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY.**

**Chapter Six: Long Night of Solace**

**No One's P.O.V**

A lone Scarab stomped through the canyon, passing through the sand storm with ease. It was searching the area for any human soldiers that had survived the battle, though it didn't notice as a large group walked under it and entered a cave, all fourteen of them being dressed in SPARTAN armour and all had just been in the recent battle the Scarab was tasked with making sure no humans survived.

They entered the cave, the one known as Jorge carrying a case which held an unknown item.

"Our foe is more devious than we imagined. That spire was indeed a teleporter linked to a cloaked, Covenant Supercarrier... A grave threat," their A.I known as Auntie Dot said to them all through the communicators.

As the last of the group entered the cave, they heard the Scarab firing its main gun, more than likely firing at the Falcons that had brought them to the area.

"Thankfully, help is imminent. Sixty percent of the fleet is en-route to Reach from existing deployments. The first battle group should arrive within forty-eight hours," Dot said.

Jorge dumped the case at Emile's feet as the teenagers of the group collapsed the ground exhausted, not used to having to deal with these kind of incidents. Sure they dealt with White Fang raids, Grimm hordes, even fought an army of Grimm that got into the city thanks to Roman and a train.

"Forty-eight hours?" Jun states in disbelief, removing his helmet as he did, revealing his bald head, "That's imminent."

He looked a Jorge's helmeted face, noticing glowing ash on Jorge's shoulder pauldron, brushing it off for him.

"Hey, what are those two doing?" Ruby said from where she sat, pointing towards Carter and Kat who stood at the mouth of the cave, each looking at each other, both having removed their helmets.

"Uh-oh. Who's your money on this time?" Jun asked, looking at the only Spartan Two in their squad.

"Her." Was Jorge's simple reply as he removed his helmet from his head, revealing his bearded face that was covered in multiple scars from several battle with Covvies and the Insurrectionists.

"You always pick her," Jun stated, sounding dejected that he had chosen her to win the upcoming argument that was about to commence, hearing them as they talked in the background.

"She always had him dialled in," was Jorge's reply as he looked over to the two as they were beginning to debate something Kat had said.

"You talk like this happens a lot?" Ren asked, intrigued as to why such a thing as possible as his team and Team RWBY always looked to their leaders for orders and rarely ever questioned, and even when they were questioned they still went through with it in the end.

"It's a common occurrence when a mission goes FUBAR and we're left to come up with a way to sort it out," Jun replied, scratching his head as he did, "usually Kat comes up with the plan and argues with the commander over it, but it nearly always ends in her favour."

The two walk up to them, catching their attention as they did.

"What's going on?" Jorge asked, wondering why the commander seemed to be having 'I've heard it all now' moment.

"Go ahead. Explain," Carter said to his second in command, who nodded and reached for Emile's kukri until he stops her.

"May I?" she asked more out of courtesy than wanting to do so.

"Don't cut yourself," Emile replied as he passed the large knife that he kept in a sheath on his shoulder, something which allowed him to slash his opponent straight of the bat.

"Objective?" she asked rhetorically, "Destroy Covenant carrier in geosynchronous orbit above us."

"This sanctioned, sir?" Jorge asked, confused as to how they could do something under normal regulations.

"What do you think?" Carter replied, his voice depicting that the question was an extremely stupid one.

"Oh," Jorge expressed as he realised that this one was going to take a lot of explaining to get Command to allow it.

"Method?" Kat again asked rhetorically, "A slip-space drive in lieu of nukes we don't have." She stopped for a moment before carrying on with another rhetorical question, "Delivery system? Us. Solvable? Getting us up there. That and getting our hands on a slip-space drive."

She finished carving her plan into the ground, stepping back to allow the rest to see, passing Emile his kukri as she did.

"Thanks for sharing," Kat said to Emile.

"So… all we need is orbit-capable transport, and the single most expensive piece of equipment made by man?" Carter asked, quickly going over the plan in a much simpler way.

"As a soldier in the field I couldn't possibly have access to those kinds of resources," Kat said in a way that screamed that she was knew more than she was letting on, "that said, a good place to look might be… I don't know, the nearest non-existent launch site in the non-existent Sabre Program, dismissed by three administrations as preposterous rumour… and in which our newest Six was certainly never a pilot."

"What's the Sabre Program?" Weiss asked.

"The Sabre Program is a program that aims to develop a well-armed and manoeuvrable surface-launched space-superiority Starfighter, though it is claimed to not exist and so if anyone asks you about them, they don't exist, got it?" Carter replied, knowing the consequences if O.N.I found out that they knew.

"Yes sir," was what everyone replied.

"Alright then," Kat began, "All we need is a green light from Holland."

"Good luck with that," Carter sarcastically commented., only to be handed a data pad by Kat.

"You're the one asking him," Kat stated, a smirk on her face telling him he had no other choice.

He reluctantly took it from her hand and pressed the dial button and waited for an answer.

"Oh, there's no way in hell he's gonna go for this."

**Close to Sabre Program launch facility**

**No One's P.O.V**

Two Falcons were lowering down to the ground, allowing their cargo to disembark and begin the short hike between them and the launch facility.

There was six of them that were partaking in the mission. One wore dark blue armour and was known as Noble One when on mission, but his first name was Carter, last name unknown and in its place was the code A259.

The second person to disembark from his Falcon was a hulking figure that wore armour like the Carter except his was a green, almost brown, colour with a yellow piece of armour adding protection to his chest. He was known as Noble five, his actual name being Jorge and in place of his second name was the code 052.

The third person to exit the first falcon was about the same height as Noble One. He wore Red armour with green accents all over it. He was the newest edition to Noble Team known as Noble Six, his years as a lone wolf having caused him to forget even his first name, leaving him to go by SPARTAN-B312.

From the second Falcon came a woman in teal armour. She was slightly shorter than Noble One and Six and in place of her right arm was a mechanical prosthetic. She was Noble Team's second-in-command known as Noble two or Catherine-B320, Kat for short.

The next SPARTAN to disembark from the Falcon wore crimson red armour. On the left side of her chest plate was a symbol that was in the shape of a rose, her signature. Her name was Rub Rose, and unlike the other four she did not go through augmentation, in fact she shouldn't even be on Reach.

The final one to get off the Falcon donned yellow SPARTAN armour. On the left side of her she had her flaming heart emblem standing out from the rest of her armour. Her name was Yang Xiao Long, and like Ruby she did not hail from Reach or have the augmentation usually needed to wear the armour, her Aura covered that.

These six were tasked with clearing the Covenant from the Sabre Program launch facility so they could get their two resident pilots into two Sabres, along with two of the remaining four with them, so that they could defend the Savannah whilst and Anchor Nine whilst they prep the make-shift slip-space bomb.

It was originally just going to be Six and Jorge, but Ruby had spoken up at the end of the planning, saying she could help. All of them had given her incredulous looks, each one thinking she was crazy.

As it turned out, she wasn't exactly insane with what she was suggesting. During some point of their time at Beacon, they had all been forced to do some extracurricular lessons of their choice as to boost their scores at school, Ruby had apparently chosen learning to fly and had passed the course.

Her team and JNPR questioned her and her response was that she took so that if need be they wouldn't have to wait for a pick-up if she could just commandeer a Bullhead. This got her team and friends to agree with her, but Yang being the over protective sister she is would only let her do it if she could accompany her sister on the mission.

They had a bit of hike between them and the launch facility, with Covenant and Grimm filling in the gap between, making it less than a straight forward trip.

"Everyone move up, if it's an alien, kill it," with those orders from Carter, everyone began the trek, engaging the Covenant on the way.

The Grunts were quickly cut down by a quick successive burst of bullets coming from their guns. The Jackals and Skirmishers were almost just as easy for the group to gun down, the Jackals only surviving longer than the Skirmishers because of their arm shields causing bullets to deflect, but they did next to nothing when Ruby and Yang used their Semblances to get round their shield, sometimes Ruby just punched through the shields with a .50 calibre bullet from Crescent Rose that made it seem they were just using paper. The Elites took a bit more to take down, their personal energy shields putting a layer of protection over them, taking almost an entire mag from of assault rifle ammo to take them down.

They were nearing the facility after taking down all the ground forces until a Covenant drop pod landed just metres away from where Ruby was. More drop pods impacted the zone and doors burst off allowing Elites to engage them, but the one that had landed near Ruby allowed something else to burst.

The person looked humanoid, wearing standard ODST BDUs and a blue polarized visor. The first thought that came to mind was a human, for some bizarre unknown reason, had joined the Covenant; but then Ruby noticed the symbol on his chest and realised it meant something much worse.

"WHITE FANG!" she bellowed, alerting her comrades to their presence before the White Fang member attacked her with a giant chainsaw that was strapped to his back, forcing her to dodge and unfold Crescent Rose into its scythe form.

The White Fang lieutenant swung his chainsaw in an overhead, one handed arc, shattering the ground where Ruby had once been standing. She reappeared behind him, swinging her scythe horizontally, aiming to slash him across the back, only for him to block her strike by putting his chainsaw behind him.

The fight went on for few minutes, each side wearing down the others Aura closer and closer to being in the red. Ruby went for a strike only, to miss and be grabbed by the front of her helmet and smashed into the ground, a crater forming round where she impacted.

The White Fang lieutenant raised his chainsaw above him, readying to deliver the finishing blow, not realising he had left his back wide open and he paid dearly for it.

Just before he could bring the chainsaw down on her, he was pumped full of lead from the five SPARTANs behind him, almost tearing him the shreds in the process before he fell down dead.

"You alright kid?" Six said as he offered her his hand, which she grasped and was helped up.

"Who the Hell was in that pod!?" Carter asked as he looked down on the dead body of the enemy ODST.

"He was a part of the White Fang, a lieutenant if I'm right?" Ruby said, looking at Yang for confirmation, only receiving a shrug of shoulders.

"Maybe? Best to ask Blake about these things."

"I'll tell command to get the warning out, don't need our troops confusing them for our own ODSTs," Carter said as he began radioing command.

"Who are the White Fang?" Jorge asked.

"They are an extremist group of Faunas that say they fight for the equal rights of their kind, but they do so with violence," Weiss began over the comms, having observed the fight from the briefing room in Castle base and having more knowledge in the situation than Ruby, "They attack corporations like my father's and even though they say they do this for Faunas kind, doesn't stop them from adding a few dozen Faunas to their body count for standing against them."

"They also hate humans, probably explains why he was in a Covenant drop pod, they have a common enemy," Ruby stated, adding what she knew.

"Command now knows and is giving out the warning to all troops, all we've got to do now is take out the Covvie in the base and then it's up to you four."

They headed into the facility cutting down any and all Covenant, Grimm and White Fang troopers that were hidden inside.

They finished killing the last Elite before looking out of the window to see two YSS-1000 Sabres ready for launch. They to have bodies similar to a Twenty First century jet, but the wings were different as they were near the back and were attached to another thruster. They had forward facing canons and a complement of anti-fighter missiles.

"This is a dream come true," Ruby said in a voice that Yang knew all too well.

"Come on sis, you can go all weapons crazy over it when we're in space."

With that, the four who were going to be the Spartan detachment of the boarding party began to clamber into the Sabres. Six and Jorge in one, with Six taking the seat at the front and Ruby and Yang in the other one, with Ruby taking the front seat.

"Launching in T-minus ten seconds," a robotic voice said over the comms, whilst Ruby and Six went over the controls, making sure everything was set for take-off, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1… launching."

The Sabres' primary ignition began and the ships began to shoot up along the take-off tower, piercing the clouds as they shot up into the atmosphere.

As they reached the stratosphere, the take-off thrusters shut off and detached themselves from the Sabres. For a moment the Sabres drifted before their primary thrusters kicked in and the occupants were jolted forward as they began to fly toward the Anchor Nine station.

"Secondary stage ignition confirmed." the Sabres' computer programming stated.

"Noble Actual to Sabre Bravo-oh-two-niner and Sabre Bravo-oh-six-fiver, over." Holland said, speaking to them through their built in communicators.

"Copy, Actual. Colonel Holland?" Jorge asked, wondering who was the one running this op having believed it would either be Carter or Kat.

"Affirmative, Noble Five. Welcome to Operation: UPPERCUT. I'll be your control from here on out."

"Understood, Colonel."

"Noble Six, RWBY One, these Sabres have been customised for orbital defence; Six you may need to get reacquainted and One you may want to go over the basics quickly. Rendezvous at Anchor Nine with the Frigate Savannah and the other Sabres as soon as you're ready. Holland out."

Before this mission began, it had been decided that to reduce the chance of their identities being discovered, that they'd use codes name, hence why Holland called Ruby, RWBY One. Weiss was RWBY Two, Blake RWBY Three and Yang RWBY Four. Team JNPR were still trying to decide what order they went in.

"You're all warmed up you two; we should head for the Savannah." Jorge said to Six and Ruby.

They were nearing the Savannah when their sensors began to ping.

"Multiple unidentified contacts!" Jorge said as Covenant Banshees began to come out of slip-space.

"Savannah Actual to Sabre teams, be advised: we have bogies inbound."

"Anchor Nine to all U.N.S.C ships: station defences are down. Requesting combat support until we can them back online."

"Here we go you three. Show them what we can do!" Jorge stated.

Banshees entered the area and began dogfighting with the Sabres. The SPARTAN pilots began to engage the enemy craft, taking them down with ease, whilst also keeping other Covenant fighter crafts from creeping up behind them. Other Sabre pilots would cry for help as they took hits from a Banshee tailing them or would be whooping when they took one out.

"Defensive batteries are at fifty-six percent; hang in there, Sabre teams." The Anchor Nine comms officer stated.

Before long, all Banshees in the area were eliminated.

"Anchor Niner to U.N.S.C ships: impulse drive signatures detected, fighter-class. Heads up, Sabres."

Multiple Seraphs entered the area, heading straight for the Sabres, recognising them as the primary threat that needed to be eliminated first.

"Sabre teams: use your guns to take down their shield, then hit 'em with your missiles!" Holland stated over the comms.

"Defensive batteries at seventy-nine percent; buy us another minute Sabre teams!" The Anchor Nine comms officer said with urgency as the Sabres began to engage the much heavier fighter crafts getting closer to the station.

They engagement was short lived as the Sabres were able to overpower the end destroy the enemy fighter, taking minimal casualties on their side despite the greater threat the Seraphs posed over the Banshees.

"Anchor Niner to all craft in the vicinity, be advised: we show a large attack force inbound. Combat air patrol and Sabre teams are directed to engage and defend the station."

"Is there any place the Covenant isn't?!" Jorge asked rhetorically, getting more and more frustrated with the amount of Covenant fighter crafts that were dropping into the area.

"Anchor Nine to all U.N.S.C ships: station defences are back online. Clear the lane, we'll light 'em up." Anchor Nine's comms officer said, causing relief to spread through-out all the ships, glad that some of the pressure would be taken off of them, but not all of it; they still had to make sure none got close enough to fire at the station.

As the slip-space portals opened, a large attack force of Covenant fighters made up of Seraphs and Banshees entered the area, only to be engage by the Sabre teams and the Anchor Nine's defences, quickly cutting them down as they attempted to get near to the station.

Most had been destroyed when Anchor Nine's comms officer came on the line again.

"Anchor Nine to Sabre teams: Phantom signatures detected on a forward facing vector."

More slip-space portals opened up and allowed the Phantoms to exit and join the fray.

"Anchor Nine to U.N.S.C fighters: multiple inbound Phantoms headed for our defensive batteries. Sabre teams, marking high-value gunboat targets now."

Ruby and Six turned their Sabre's to face the marked Phantoms and began to move to intercept them, shooting down any Banshee or Seraph that got in their path. They were able to reach the Phantoms and took down three each out of the nine that had entered the area. The six that were destroyed though didn't deter the remaining three and before Six and Ruby could take them out, they fired their torpedoes.

"Gunboats are in position, damage control teams at the read. Phantom torpedoes away; brace for impact!" the comms officer bellowed out moments before the torpedoes impacted, collision alarms blaring over the radio.

Six and Ruby finally got within firing range of the last three Phantoms and began to fire their forward facing machine guns and anti-fighter missiles.

As soon as the last Phantom was destroyed, the remaining Banshees and Seraphs fled the area to an unknown location, but that didn't matter; their mission wasn't to pursue them.

"Anchor Niner to U.N.S.C ship: all targets neutralised. Bravo-oh-two-niner, you are clear to dock. Activating marker."

Six flew his Sabre to the designated docking area whilst Ruby continued to circle the station, waiting for their next set of orders.

"Holland to Bravo-oh-two-niner. Noble Five, you ready to go?"

"Affirmative, Colonel,"

Six piloted the Sabre and docked it just outside the hangar.

"I'm out here, Six." Jorge said as he went to open the hatch so he could exit.

"Warning: M-Spec re-entry pack disengaged." the Sabre computer blared out.

"I need your override."

Six keyed in his override and the hatch began to open up.

"Warning: M-Spec re-entry. Cockpit depressurisation complete. Canopy release lever: armed." The sabre computer blared out as Jorge disembarked from the Sabre, floating towards the Pelican that held the impromptu slip-space bomb.

Jorge said something in Hungarian under his breath as he floated, no one else hearing what he said.

"Noble Five? Please repeat." Dot said as she spoke through his comms.

"Pull up surface grid, nineteen-by-twenty-two."

"Gladly. O.N.I Sword Base: Sector 18-G." Dot opened up a screen that showed him an orbital view of Reach. Explosions were appearing all over the planet's surface as it was struck by plasma bombardment from the Covenant. It quickly zoomed in, showing the base. It was in tatters, hole appeared all over the exterior walls and part of it had collapsed in on its self. In certain sectors fires still raged as the base had been abandoned by all personnel and those who didn't were more than likely killed off by the Covenants.

"Thermal enhance." Jorge ordered, hoping he'd find what he was looking for before he embarked on this potential suicide mission.

"Noble Five, your pulse is elevated. There is nothing you can do for Doctor Halsey and the others inside Sword Base. The mathematics are determinate… Noble Five"? Dot began, noticing near the end that Jorge seemed to adorn a depressed aura, his head looking down at the bomb attached to the back of the Pelican.

"I know." Jorge said as he began to make last minute adjustments to the slip-space drive with two Army Troopers assisting him.

"Bravo-oh-two-niner, you're clear to re-engage thrusters." Anchor Niner's comms officer said, shortly followed by Six activating the Sabre's thrusters and heading back out into open space, falling in line with Ruby's Sabre.

"Noble Six, RWBY One and Four, this is Holland."

"Go ahead, Colonel." Six responded.

"We've flagged a Corvette-class vessel on a predicted docking track with our target."

The two Sabres fell in line with the four other Sabres left from the assault.

"Get our makeshift bomb on that Corvette, and we have our delivery system. Noble Five will escort the bomb. I need your Sabre team to clear the way for boarding."

"Understood, Colonel." Six responded again.

"As she's already donated her slip-space drive to the cause, the Savannah will be joining you to provide local fire support."

"U.N.S.C Savannah. Our wings may be clipped, but we've got your back."

With that, all ships left Anchor Nine, heading off in the direction of the Covenant Corvette.

"I've stuck my neck out for Noble on this one Lieutenant."

"We'll get it done Colonel. Six out."

The Sabres and Savannah were now closing in on the Corvette, priming all their weapons for the upcoming assault and hopefully the destruction of the Super Carrier that hovered over Reach.

"Frigate Savannah in position. Sabre teams: sound off."

"Echo One, All systems nominal."

"Echo Two, good to go."

"Echo Three, systems green."

"Echo Four, all systems online."

"Noble Six, all system operating."

"RWBY One, ready to go."

"Solid copy. We are currently jamming the Corvette's comms, hit it hard while it can't call for help." Savannah's comms officer ordered.

"Agreed. Sabre teams, clear a path to that Corvette." Holland ordered, the Sabre pilots spurring their Sabres to charge ahead to engage the Corvette.

"Might want to clip her engine Colonel. See if we can slow her down."

"Good thinking Savannah. That will make boarding her a whole lot easier. Noble Six, I'm marking targets; take out the Corvette's main engines. RWBY One, go and cover him; make sure no one tries to take a pot shot at him." Holland ordered.

Noble Six and Ruby split off from the main group and headed in the direction the marker on Six's H.U.D was placed. They reached it without incident. Six let loose a torpedo and the resulting explosion destroyed the ships main engines.

"Warning: energy flares detected in the Corvette's aft launch bays" Dot warned.

Covenant Banshees and Seraphs began to flood out of the crippled Corvette, some heading straight towards the Savannah and the Sabres still with it; whilst the others headed off to engage Six and Ruby, intent on taking out the ones responsible for the ship's current predicament. But that wasn't all the Covvies planned on throwing their way.

"Heads up Sabres; multiple impulse drive signatures detected, more bogies incoming." The Savannah's comm officer warned as more Covenant fighters dropped out of slip-space and began engage them in dogfights.

"Echo Two to Savannah Actual. Where are the reinforcements coming from? I thought the target was jammed?"

"Must be a returning patrol. You'll need to take them out before you can board the corvette." Savannah's comm officer said.

Within twenty minutes, all the enemy fighters and dropships had been destroyed, the six Sabres converged on the momentarily disabled Covenant corvette.

They landed on the top near an opening that Dot had pointed out was a weakness in their armour they could use to board the ship. They exited their cockpits and prepared for combat once they entered the ship.

The breach was quite wise and led down to the hangar they needed to clear for the Pelican to land in. They didn't know what they would encounter down their; just that there would be resistance on the Covenant's side.

All eight of them jumped down, using thruster packs to slow their decent as they reached the floor.

They were met with a hangar full of Covvies that got very angry at the sight of the human invaders. Grunts began screaming about "demons" and firing plasma pistols in a blind flurry of panic, Jackals squawked as they either fired pistols from behind their shields or sniper them from platforms with needle rifles. The Elites were the biggest problem of the three species that were in the hangar as they displayed their honour bound war tactics as they cut down the other Sabre pilots, leaving only Ruby, Yang and Six.

In the end though, the three SPARTANS showed these Covvies why they got the nickname "demon". It took then five minutes to wipe them out and another two to check the hangar was clear and open the bay doors for the Pelican carrying the bomb and their reinforcements.

"This is RWBY One. Hangar is clear of threats you can bring it in."

The Pelican glided through open doors, lowering its belly down to the ground before opening its hatch and releasing Jorge and a compliment of ODSTs accompanying him.

"Six, you and RWBY One go to the bridge and set course for the super carrier. Me and RWBY Four will stay here with the ODSTs and make sure the bomb is protected." Jorge ordered.

"On it." Six said as he and Ruby both set off towards the bridge, following the waypoint Dot had placed on their HUDs.

On the way, as they took corridor after corridor, they were met with resistance from the Covenant that resided on the ship. Nothing they couldn't handle.

They looked out of a window facing towards Reach and saw a horrific sight.

The Savannah was taking a beating. Fires spread across its hull from where fuel lines had been hit. The hull had holes punched into it, making it look like a lump of Swiss cheese.

"MAY DAY MAY DAY! THIS IS THE SAVANNAH! WE'VE TAKEN TOO MUCH DAMAGE, WE AREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT! I REPEAT, WE AREN'T GOING TO..."

Before the comms officer could finish, the core to the Savannah blew. The crew hadn't made it off and instead had home out in a blaze of glory, but only adding to the body count of those who were fighting for the survival of Reach.

"Come on kid, let's not allow their sacrifice to be in vain." Six said to Ruby as she stared at the debris left by the Savannah, only receiving a simple nod of her head.

The rest of the journey to the bridge was quick as they cut through the swarms of Grunts that cowered as they neared.

"Okay kid, on the count of three, we'll breach and take out anyone on the bridge, got it?" Six stated, again only receiving a nod from the girl.

They both stood either side of the door, Six's hand hovering over the green hologram that would grant them access to the room.

Six raised his other hand, pistol gripped tightly in it, holding up three fingers. He lowered a finger each second that passed and by the time his third finger has returned to its place around the pistols trigger, Six had already pressed the green button.

The Grunt behind the door hadn't even had time to register it opening before it had been cut down the middle by Crescent Rose. What followed was practically a slaughter as Elites, Jackals and Grunts fell on all sides, caught up in the vicious assault that was caused by the two invading SAPRTANS.

"Bridge clear, setting course for Supercarrier. Keep me covered One."

"Got it."

Six headed to the control panel and began typing in the commands for the re-fuel course while Ruby walked around, checking that all the bodies on the floor were actually dead and not just pretending.

Off to their left a door opened causing them to draw their weapons in response waiting for something to come out, but nothing did.

Six nodded towards the door, signalling for Ruby to check it out while he returned to typing in the commands for the ship.

Ruby edged closer, pointing her dual SMGs towards the door. She noticed that whatever room it lead to was in complete blackness, forcing her to switch on the torches on the side of her helmet.

She at first couldn't see anything, which greatly confused her, causing a sense of unease to arise. She was about to turn around when nothing moved and was about to move when a flash of red on her motion sensors, followed by a swift punch to her helmet by a shimmering fist, sent her flying out of the room.

"Shit One! You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, some cloaked shit-face got the jump on me is all."

The sounds of footsteps caused them to point their weapons at the door as they saw the shimmer approaching.

Before they were able to open fire the approaching entity disengaged there cloaking to reveal a truly shocking sight.

In front of them stood a very small SPARTAN, the smallness not being the bit that shocked them. The SPARTAN wore an O.D.S.T helmet with Mark V armour on the rest of their body. The colour scheme this SPARTAN had was pink as the main colour, brown as their accents and a white visor.

The shock wore off slightly when she saw what was attached to the girl hip and realised who it was and just why she must be helping the Covenant, but it still confused her.

"Should've seen this coming." Ruby mumbled, though Six was able to hear what she said.

"What?"

"The White Fang have human partners which for strange reason are helping them. Shouldn't come as a shock that they'd be here."

"Who are they?"

"Six meet Neo, one of the known humans who are working against our survival."

Neo simply bowed giving off an overconfident aura as she did. Ruby knew what Neo was capable of, she had witnessed the girl's Semblance when she interfered in her team's fight against Roman on the highway, and Yang had informed them formed them of her fighting style after her confrontation with her on the train before the Valean Breach.

"Six you carry on with getting this thing on the move and I'll deal with her."

"You sure kiddo? I don't want you getting yourself killed. God knows what your sister will do to me if I let that happen."

"Just go! I can handle her!"

With that Six headed back for the console to continue to input necessary keys to start up the refuelling track with the Supercarrier. Neo made to intercept him, but her path was blocked by the blade of a scythe.

"You got to get through me before you can get to him." Ruby stated, slinging Crescent Rose over her shoulder, hoping the stance would make her look more confident than she actually felt.

Even though Ruby couldn't see her face, she knew the girl had a smug grin on her face. Ruby wasn't certain she would be able to defeat her alone, but knew she only had to hold her back long enough for Six to finish and then he could assist her in the fight.

Ruby took the first strike. She reverted her weapon into its rifle form and fired off three consecutive shots in. rapid succession. The ice cream themed girl simply pulled out her parasol and held it out in front of her, blocking each shot fired.

Ruby realised that shooting at her was futile and decided that to win she would need to force the girl into close quarters combat. With the flick of a switch she had fully extended her "baby" and, at speed that was second to none, sprinted towards her opponent.

She swung her scythe with ease, slashing at the multi-coloured armoured girl. Unfortunately, Yang hadn't been exaggerating when she had told them that the girly was flexible.

Each time Ruby swung her blade at her, Neo either blocked it with her parasol or dodged by either flipping, ducking or bending backwards.

"Six are you nearly done?!" Ruby shouted as she ducked under a swipe from Neo's parasol.

"Give us a moment kid!"

Neo and Ruby battled back and forth, neither seeming to be able to land a solid hit on the other. This continued for another minute before Neo misplace her foot and stumbled right into the path of the razor sharp blade that was adorned on Crescent Rose. This would've been a battle if it made contact with her.

Smash was the sound that rang through the bridge as Neo shattered like glass.

Ruby and Six both looked around, Six confused and Ruby worried at the fact she knew what had happened.

The whooshing sound made by a door caught their attention.

Neo had teleported herself to the other side of the room and had fled through it.

"Yang keep an eye out for a person in SPARTAN armour. They ain't friendly."

"What do you mean sis?"

"It's your old friend Neo."

"Really now. Guess I'll have to greet her if she comes this way. I'll get Jorge to radio command and get the warning out about hostile SPARTANS."

The ship shuddered slightly as it began to move in the direction of the Supercarrier.

"Looks like Six is done, we'll meet you at the hangar in a couple of minutes."

Ruby and Six ran back down the corridor they came up, passing the bodies of the Covenant troops that had gotten in their way.

Upon reaching the hangar they were greeted by the sight of a marine who stumbled through the door before collapsing to the ground with several Needler rounds sticking out of his back. Ruby and Six were forced to dive through the door and behind cover as plasma fire flew over the corpse of the marine.

"What the hell is happening Five?!" Six bellowed as he pumped a full magazine from his assault rifle into a spec-ops Elite, breaking its shields before it dropped to the ground filled with holes.

"They came out of nowhere and have had us pinned since they showed up!" Jorge replied, frustration lacing his voice as he booted a Grunt that had tried to sneak up on him.

"Less talking and more shooting!" Yang ordered as she snapped the neck of a spec-ops Jackal.

They carried on fighting, slaughtering any and all Covenant forces that tried to take back the hangar. Grunts were cut down when they tried to move, Jackals were blown to pieces by explosive rounds flying from Yang, Elites were literally cut down by a red blur, which moved so fast they hadn't even realised they'd been hit when they died.

The battle was short lived and in the end the four SPARTANs were the only ones left standing.

Jorge walked over to where the Pelican and bomb lay, inspecting both as he went. He placed down his machine gun and took off his helmet, laying it next to the machine gun.

"I've got good news and bad news," he began, "this bird has taken a hit, so our only way down is gravity."

"And the good news?" Six inquired.

"That was the good news," Jorge said, sighing at the end, "The timer on the bomb has taken a hit, meaning it will have to be detonated manually."

Whilst Jorge was explaining this, the two SPARTANs failed to notice as their charges went over to the bomb.

"This ain't good Rubes. What are we gonna do?"

Ruby stood there, looking at the device, contemplation plastered on her face. She stood motionless for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"I've got it! Yang do you have your Scroll on you?"

"Yeah, why?" the eldest sister questioned, worried about what her sister was plotting, but handing the Scroll to her either way.

Ruby didn't answer as she took off the front panel to the trigger and began removing wires. She pulled out a red and black wire which she pointed to Yang to hold. She then took apart the back of the Scroll, pulling out what looked like a soldering kit from one of her pouches.

"Hey, isn't that Kat's?"

"Maybe."

Ruby carried on working, taking the red and black wires from yang, soldering them onto the Scroll.

"Yang I need you to unlock your phone and set a timer for…"

"Thirty seconds before refuelling track is complete"

"For thirty seconds."

Yang having finally realised her sister's intention didn't hesitate to follow her command.

"Done."

"Good. Now grab Jorge's gun and let's get out of here!" Ruby ordered as she picked up Jorge's helmet and headed towards him as he hauled Six towards the hangar bay doors.

Jorge had just finished his speech to Six and was preparing to throw him out before he did the same to the girls, sparing them from death when he detonates the bomb. He was unprepared for what happened next.

His helmet was slammed on his head, stunning him and making him drop Six to the floor.

"Come on guys let's move it, fifteen seconds before we go down with this ship!" Ruby ordered as she ran to six and began to pull him to his feet.

"But the timer?"

"Fixed."

"How?"

"No time to explain, if we survive this then I'll tell you."

Before the argument could carry on, Yang and Ruby hauled both SPARTAN's out the hangar bay doors, following them shortly after.

As they were in free fall, they couldn't help but watch as the bomb detonated, splitting the ship into two as the third part was sent to an unknown location. The four were filled with hope and feeling of success. Unfortunately, this was short lived as their comms burst to life.

All they could here were comms officer going crazy as Slip-space ruptures appeared all around, depositing fleets of Covenant ships around the planet.

As the four entered atmosphere, all they felt was utter dread.

**A.N – Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter six. Apologies for spelling mistakes and grammar errors. Please leave a review and don't forget to follow and favourite.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Unexpected back-up

**RWBY: Fight for Reach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach.**

**Chapter Seven: Unexpected back-up**

The landing had been hard, the craters they had made were proof enough. Six trudged over to a pack on the ground ahead of him, holding his right arm close to his chest, with an ever so slight limp being present.

Reaching the pack, he began rifle to through it. He spent a moment searching, before pulling out an M-Six Magnum from it. Pulling back on it, he cocks the gun and loads a bullet into the chamber.

He turned around, watching as Yang helped her little sister out the hole she had made. A look to his left revealed Jorge, who could be seen holding his helmet in his hands and staring into its visor with a forlorn look on his face.

Looking up at the mountain that lay behind Jorge, he saw, at least to a human, a favourable sight. A top the mountain, laid what remained of the behemoth of a ship, the Long Night of Solace. Purple fires raged all around the Covenant vessel, twisted bits of metal stuck out of the hull and the smoke from the burning plasma plumed into the sky.

Six walked up to the SPARTAN Two, patting him on the shoulder as he reached the giant of a man.

"You alright big man?"

"I thought we would save Reach if we too out that Supercarrier. Now the entire Covenant fleet surrounds her, ready to burn her to a crisp." Jorge replied in mournful voice.

"You shouldn't fret over it Jorge. Even if we lose Reach, we won't let them take her without losing a ton of their own in the process." Six stated, hoping to cheer up the depressed SPARTAN Two.

"Come on you two! Reach ain't gonna save itself!" Ruby shouted out to the two, holding Crescent Rose in its scythe form, resting it on her shoulders.

"She has a point; I wouldn't be much of a SPARTAN if I didn't fight for my planet to the bitter end." Jorge stated, placing his helmet on his head and rising to his feet with renewed vigor. He walked over to a rock and picked up his treasured machine gun, which had mysteriously survived the fall from orbit unscathed.

"Do I wanna know how your gun ain't broken?" Six asked.

"Luck."

"Figures."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Covvies' arses!" Yang exclaimed, smashing her fist together and flaring her Aura for effect.

"Alright you three, let's move out!" Jorge ordered.

With that said, the group of four began to trek towards New Alexandria, hoping they'll be able to meet up with the rest of Noble Team, Team JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY.

An hour passed and the group continued to march towards New Alexandria. They were walking through a dense forest, filled with pine trees and a layer of snow covered most of the ground, patches of dirt and grass showing through every now and again.

Whilst they were walking through the forest, Yang's Scroll began to chime.

"Hey Four? What's up with your Scroll?" Ruby questioned.

"Hmm, that's strange." Yang thought aloud.

"What is?" Six asked this time.

"Team CFVY's and Team CRDL's emergency transponders have appeared in the area two kilometres east from here." Yang responded.

"Let me look at that." Jorge ordered, gesturing for her to pass him her Scroll.

Yang did as she was ordered and passed it to the giant of a man. He studied the screen intently for a minute, before showing it to Six who also looked at it and got what the SPARTAN Two was hinting at.

"You've got to be joking. That place is supposedly impenetrable!" Six exclaimed, voice filled with shock.

"You know where they are?" Ruby inquired.

"According to Four's phone, these two teams are at a U.N.S.C compound. A heavily armed compound with heavy armaments for its defences." Jorge responded.

"Why the need for such defences?" Ruby asked.

"It's a resupply base for the U.N.S.C, but foremost is the place where SPARTAN armour is made and repaired on Reach. It's the one place we don't want to lose."

"I think you may have already lost it then." Yang stated matter-of-factly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jorge asked.

"Think about it. If me and my friends got here because of the Covenant and now eight more people from our world have just mysteriously appeared in a heavily defended U.N.S.C compound. What do you think that means?" Ruby answered, understanding what her sister had meant.

"You mean to say it's in Covenant hands?!" Jorge exclaimed in shock. His question received nods from the two girls.

"That ain't good. That place has designs for upgrades on our armour. If the Covvies get their hands on them then they can start making countermeasures to weaken us." Six stated, "We should head over there, extract those eight, copy the data and delete it from the bases servers."

"I agree with Six. Plus, whilst we are there we can kit the eight out with armour and weapons to help them fight." Ruby stated, agreeing with the SPARTAN Three.

"That'll mean taking a detour. A detour that means leaving New Alexandria to endure more bombardment from the Covenant." Jorge stated.

"Doesn't matter. U.N.S.C protocols state that sensitive data retrieval comes before assisting the evacuation of civilians." Six responded, "Anyways, I'm sure the rest of the military can handle the evacuation alone for a few more hours."

"It's decided then. We're going to go to this base, rescue our friends and get the information before the Covvies find it!" Ruby exclaimed, a smile adorning her face behind her helmet.

With that said and done, the group began to head east, their objective clear in their minds.

It didn't take long before the base came into view, and as suspected, it was swarming with Covenant forces and Grimm packs.

The outside of the compound was surrounded by thick titanium walls with sniper towers on the corners. It was clear to the group of four, that the walls used to have automated defences, but by the scorch marks and sparks flying off the walls, it was clear that they had been destroyed when the Covenant attacked the base. The compound had several buildings within its walls, most likely barracks for the troops, but it was central building that was the main attraction of this place.

The central building was a bunker that led deep underground. This was also the place where the forge for SPARTAN armours was kept, along with the plans for new armour designs. The armour plans weren't the only reason that they had shown up here, it was also because of the fact that Team CFVY's and Team CRDL's transponders were originating from within the bunker.

"It's as expected. This place is under Covvie control." Ruby stated, looking down at the base through the scope on Crescent Rose from the cliff edge the group was positioned on, "From the looks of things, they haven't been here long, a few days maybe. Explains why it seems like the U.N.S.C has yet to mount a counterattack, probably haven't realised they've lost this place."

"So what's the plan then?" Yang inquired.

"Charging straight in would be suicidal." Six stated

Ruby, who had yet to look up from her scope, suddenly made a sound that suggested she had come up with something.

"What's on your mind kid?" Jorge questioned.

"Six is right about all of us charging in being suicide, but what if it was only two of us that charged in?" Ruby answered with her own question.

"That sounds like we'd be sending two of us to our deaths." Six stated.

"Not if the other two provides over watch." Ruby suggested.

"Go on." Jorge said, his interest in this plan now peaked.

"You and Four are heavy hitters, so you'd be the ones who would be charging in. Whereas me and Six would be up here and provide over watch with sniper rifles, keeping the Covvies from sneaking up behind you."

"That's a good plan and all kid, but how do you expect me to provide over watch with a pistol?" Six inquired.

"You won't be using a pistol; you'll be using his gun." Ruby answered, pointing down towards the corpse of a U.N.S.C Marine, who just so happen to have an SRS-Ninety-Nine Anti-Matériel sniper rifle cradled in his lap.

"Good find Lil' Red." Six said.

"Ah you can thank me later, just go and grab it whilst I explain to Four and Five what they need to do." Ruby ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Six said mockingly, adding a salute for effect.

"Just move it!" Ruby mockingly hissed at him.

Six slowly began to move down the banking constantly checking his surroundings for patrolling Covenant infantry.

Whilst he was doing that, Ruby turned to Yang and Jorge.

"Now you two will hit the Covvies outside hard, don't give them a chance to get a bead on you." Ruby ordered, "Now, there is a large rock down there that you two could use to hide behind until I give the order to attack. Got it?"

The two nodded and began to head towards where the rock could be found.

Six returned shortly after they left, going prone next to Ruby who was also laying prone.

"You took your sweet time didn't ya?" Ruby questioned, cocking Crescent Rose as she did.

"Sorry about that. There was a Grunt napping behind the tree he was leaned up against and chose that moment to wake up. Had to take him out before I came back here." Six answered.

"The fact that I didn't hear any gun shots suggests to me that you beat him to death." Ruby stated, giving Six a look that, despite the fact her face was covered by helmet and visor, tells him she knows.

"I might have stabbed him with my knife." Six stated, trying to prove her wrong.

"You've got blue blood and scraps of armour on your knuckles." Ruby pointed out, receiving a sigh of defeat from six.

"A few days and you know me so well." Six stated

"One come in." Yang said over the comms.

"I hear you Four. What is it?" Ruby replied.

"Me and Noble Five have reached the rock, waiting on the go ahead."

"Stand-by for when I give the order Four." Ruby responded before turning to Six, "Alright Six, we've got two Elite Minors operating Plasma Canons above the gateway. I've got the one on the right, you take the one on the left, fire when ready."

Six aimed at the one on the left, taking a moment to steady his aim. His finger began to apply pressure to the trigger, but not enough that the gun would fire. He drew in his breathe and finally, BANG! He pulled the trigger, carving a hole straight through the Elite's head.

Ruby's shot followed a millisecond later, killing the second Elite.

"RWBY Four, NOBLE Five, you are clear to engage!" Ruby ordered down the radio.

The response she received was not verbal, but in the form of gun fire filling the air as Jorge and Yang began to blow the Covvies away with a mixture of machine gun rounds and explosive shotgun shells. Whilst this was happening, Ruby and Six began to pick off any Covenant troops that thought they could try their luck at sneaking up on the two heavy hitters.

The battle lasted a total of ten minutes, the Covenant forces outside the base proved to be no match for the four of them.

"All clear down here you two." Jorge stated over the comms.

"Copy that NOBLE Five. Me and NOBLE Six will meet up with you in minute. Just hang tight till then." Ruby replied, rising from her prone position and setting off down the banking. Six following close behind.

They met up with Jorge and Yang inside the compound, before turning towards the bunker door that blocked their path.

The door was made from titanium and, at a guess, was as thick as the length of Ruby's forearm. It was also clear to the group that the Covenant had re-locked the door when they had gained access to it, meaning they had to find a way to open it.

"How are we going to get past that door?" Jorge asked, "None of us have the lock code to open it."

"I've got an idea." Ruby said to the group, opening a pouch on her armour and searching through it, "Weiss gave me some dust crystal before we headed to the Sabre launch base." Ruby brought out an ice dust crystal, showing it to the other three, "If I freeze the locks, then Four can use Ember Celica to break them."

"That'll have to do." Jorge said, agreeing with Ruby's plan, "You betta get started if you want to help your friends before the Covenant decide to dispose of them."

Ruby nodded and walked up to the door, activating the dust crystal as she did. Upon reaching the door, she held the crystal to each of the locks, making sure they were frozen solid before moving onto the next one. Once she had done that, she gestured to Yang to move up to the door, moving out of the way as she did. Yang walked towards the door, cocking her gauntlets as she did. When she reached the door, she wasted no time punching the first lock, firing an explosive round at the same time and breaking it. She repeated the process till she broke the last lock.

The doors opened and the group was greeted with a dark hallway, only lit by flashing red emergency lights. The four activated their helmet's night vision and found that the hallway was devoid of life.

"Move slow and check your corners," Jorge ordered, "Oh, and check the shadows for shimmers, Elites can be crafty bastards."

"We better split up so that we can finish up here faster." Six stated, "Me and Five will head to the server room and get the armour info, whilst One and Four go find the prisoners."

"Are you sure that's wise? Letting the two of them go on this alone?" Jorge questioned.

"No choice. It'd be better If One and Four were both present when they find the prisoners. If we try and interfere, then they may freak out and start thinking irrationally." Six replied, "And anyways, they should be fine as long as they're cautious and don't rush it."

"Yeah, we'll be fine. A few Covvies won't scare me us." Yang said cockily.

"We'll stay safe and message you once we've got them." Ruby stated, reassuring Jorge better than Yang's attempt.

"Then it's decided, we'll split up here and meet back once we're done." Six stated, ending the discussion on that problem.

"You'll probably find the prisoners being held in the garage of this place, that'll be on this floor." Jorge said to the two, before he and Six headed towards a lift at the end of the corridor, disappearing behind the closing doors.

"Let's go One, don't want to keep them waiting much longer, do we now?" Yang said, heading down a hallway to the left.

"How do you know that is the right way?" Ruby inquired.

"I don't, it's just a hunch is all." Yang replied.

"That does not fill me with confidence." Ruby stated bluntly.

"How could you say something so cruel?!" Yang exaggerated.

"Quit your yapping and keep moving."

Surprisingly, Yang's hunch had been correct, as the two found themselves hiding behind a group of crates in what appeared to be the garage moments later, keeping out of sight of the many Covenant troops that patrolled the area.

The garage was what you would expect of a military garage. There were four Warthogs line up in a straight line on the far left hand side of the garage, along with eight Mongooses and two Scorpions. Also in the garage, were a multitude of green crates with U.N.S.C written on the sides in big, bold, white writing.

On the right hand side of the garage, was an alcove. The alcove's entrance had a plasma generator in the middle projecting a plasma shield to keep the prisoners from escaping. The prisoners being held in the alcove were none other than Team CFVY and Team CRDL.

It was clear to the two of them that the Covenant had not harmed the eight in anyway, but the way Cardin was holding his jaw and the way Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi stop guard around Velvet, giving death glares towards the all boy team, suggested that CRDL were being their usual racist, moronic selves.

"What's the plan?" Yang inquired.

"Simple." Ruby replied, "Rush in, kill all the hostiles and free CFVY and CRDL."

"I like it."

"Alright, on the count of three."

They had not realised it, but the incarcerated students had spotted them.

"Hey, who do you think the guys in armour are?" Coco asked Velvet.

"I don't know."

"One, two, three!"

The two leapt over the crates, landing on two grunts and beating them to death with a shingle punch that followed shortly after. They moved onto quickly dispatching the rest of the Covenant infantry in the room, littering the floor with a multitude of corpses. This was done in about five minutes.

"That was easy, didn't even break into a sweat." Yang stated as she and Ruby turned and walked towards the make shift holding cell, which was holding a group of flabbergasted Beacon students.

"RUBY?! YANG?!" Velvet exclaimed in shock, having recognised the two from their signature weapons that they had used during the small skirmish.

"Hey Velvet!" Ruby said in a cheery voice at seeing her friend again.

"What the hell kid?! Where are we?! What's happening?! And what is with the armour" Coco asked, shouting in her shocked state.

"Welcome to Reach, a planet under siege by an alien alliance on a genocidal crusade against humanity." Yang replied, "As for the armour, it really helps us in combat."

Ruby cocked Crescent Rose and fired a round at the plasma barrier's generator, causing the barrier to fall, freeing the eight trapped behind it.

"So where is the rest of your team and Team JNPR?" Velvet asked.

"I think they went with the rest of NOBLE Team to New Alexandria to fend off the Covenant." Ruby replied, before suddenly freezing as she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She spun around and pointed Crescent Rose in rifle form at what appeared to be empty space.

"Hey One? What's up?" Yang asked, reverting back to the use of her call-sign, assuming that what had spooked her was hostile.

Ruby did not reply, but instead began to fire into the space ahead of her, only stopping when the clip she had loaded ran out. Whatever she had shot at could be heard as it ran behind some crates.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MIDGET!" Cardin demanded, but was ultimately ignored.

"Four, we've got cloaked Elites in here with us." Ruby said, finally answering her sister verbally.

"Ah shit!" Yang exclaimed.

"Cloaked what?" Coco asked, confused about what the two were talking about.

"The split jawed ones." Ruby replied, before turning to Yang, "Four, get them to cover, I'll deal with the Elites."

"Hell no! I ain't taking orders from you two!" Cardin stated, the rest of his team nodding in agreement.

"CRDL, I'm going to give you all two options." Ruby said, her voice laced with frustration, "Option one is that you do as your told and get to cover with Four. The second option however, is where I use you four as meat shields and let you get ran through with a plasma sword."

This seemed to have the desired effect that Ruby wanted, as Team CRDL had gone stiff and quiet. The looks in their eyes was one of fear and, strangely enough, it brought a sense of satisfaction to Ruby knowing that they would not be arguing with her about it anymore.

"That's what I thought, now move it!" Ruby ordered, glaring at the four boys from behind her visor.

"Damn Lil' Red, what happened to you?" Coco asked, an astonished look on her face, as well as the faces of everyone else from Team CFVY.

"You don't want to know. It's kind of a long and fucked up story." Ruby replied, causing Coco's curiosity to peak, but she remained quiet knowing she would not get an answer for her questions just yet.

"Let's go you guys. It ain't safe to remain in the open." Yang ordered, ushering them to follow her.

There were no arguments this time and the right followed Yang over to a stack of crates. Yang remained cautious as they moved, watching the area for any movement.

While this was happening, Ruby was also looking for the signature shimmer of a SPEC-OP Elites active-camo.

However, she did not so much as see the Elite, as she did sense it behind her.

She ducked down, an energy sword passing over where her neck had been moments ago. Kicking out behind her, she felt her foot strike something and heard a grunt of pain. Not giving the Elite chance to respond, she followed up with Crescent Rose in scythe form, detaching the Elite's head from its shoulder and showering her in blue blood.

The commotion had drawn the attention of the others, shocking them all, except Yang, even more.

"You two have got some serious explaining to do after this." Coco demanded, worried about the fact the younger girl did not seem to hesitate when she went in for the killing blow.

"You'll get your answers soon enough." Yang replied. Though she did not show it, she too was worried for her sister, hoping that all the killing they were doing was not having too much of a negative effect on her mental state.

"Four! Check those crates and see if there is anything in them that they can use to fight with!" Ruby shouted over, engaging another cloaked Elite in combat.

Yang wasted no time in tearing the lid off the crate she was in front of and peering inside.

Inside them she found ten M-A-Five-C assault rifles, along with several dozen loaded ammo clips and below them were two ammo boxes filled with the bullets the guns fired.

"These'll do." Yang declared, passing one to each of them, taking one for herself as well, "Right, for those who lack the knowledge of how to use an automated weapon, I'm gonna explain it very quickly, so you better listen."

Everyone nodded their heads, all of them listening whether or not they had used an automated weapon before.

"This'll be brief as Ruby going to need help," Yang started, "Load the ammo clip into the slot behind the trigger, pull the lever back and cock the gun. Aim at your target and pull the trigger to fire. To reload, flick the switch near the trigger to release the spent magazine and replace it with a fresh one."

The others followed along with her tutorial, successfully loading their guns.

"Look for shimmers in the air, they're who we're aiming at." Yang explained, "But watch fire. If you hit Ruby, I'll make you wish we hadn't found your transponders."

It was a threat mainly aimed at CRDL, but fear spread across all eight of their faces, none of them wanting to think what Yang would do to them.

"FOUR! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" Ruby shouted over to them, causing all of them to turn their attention back to her.

As it turned out, Ruby had gotten herself into a bit of a predicament. She was surrounded by shimmering air, ducking punching and kicking at it, sometimes slashing at it with Crescent Rose, revealing an Elite as it fell down dead, only for the gap made by its absence to be filled by more shimmering air.

"Ah fucking hell! Right, time to see if you can use those guns!" Yang stated, cocking her assault rifle, "Shoot at the shimmers around Ruby, but don't hit her. You'll know if you've killed them because their active-camos will deactivate.

"Wait! You want us to kill them?!" Coco exclaimed, shocked at the circumstances that were presented to her once again.

"Yes, we do have to kill them." Yang responded, trying to end the argument there, so that they could get to helping Ruby.

"Hunters and Huntresses aren't supposed to kill anything other than Grimm Yang, we're supposed to apprehend the bad guys, not fill them with holes." Velvet said.

"Why are you so shocked? You saw what me and One did when we arrived in this room." Yang stated, "Anyways, we have no choice but to kill them, they plan on wiping all of humanity out, including us. They do not give a shit if we kill them or not, we all look the same so we all have to die in their eyes. So I suggest you take aim and fire if you want to make it out of here alive."

The others knew they could not win this argument, so they relented and just sighed in defeat.

"Look, I know you are uncomfortable with the idea of killing, but unless we want to leave this place alive, then we've got to kill them." Yang said, her tone of voice much more somber, "If it makes you feel better, you're definitely the ones with a better Hunter complex. Heck, since arriving here, none of us have even given any thought to the fact we're killing something that isn't the Grimm."

"It's alright Yang, you don't need to try and comfort us," Coco stated, "We shouldn't have really questioned the thought of killing, it was clear from the second that we came here that these aliens are more like the Grimm than any other sentient being, which means they pose a direct threat to us."

"Your definitely right there." Yang said.

"So why don't we show these fuckers whose boss!" Coco said.

"Yeah!" Yang stated, "Wait, weren't we supposed to be doing something before that argument?"

"I completely forgot, what was it again?" Coco answered with her own question.

"YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING ME BEFORE I BECOME AQUINTED WITH THE END OF AN ENERGY SWORD!" Ruby bellowed, helping to remind them that she was in serious trouble at the moment.

It had gotten much worst for the younger girl. Despite the number of dead Elites that laid at her feet, it seemed that she had hardly made a dent in the cloaked Elites. To make matters worse, there were now two uncloaked SPEC-OP Elites, a General and a Zealot, all having energy swords drawn.

"Oh shite!" Yang exclaimed, "Alright, the time for chit-chat is over, now's the time to see if you can use those guns."

No one argued with this; Team CFVY because they would not let a friend be killed, Team CRDL because they wished to avoid angering Yang.

Everyone rose from behind the crates they were using and took aim at the wall of shimmering air surrounding Ruby. They began to apply pressure to their triggers as they prepared to shoot.

"ALRIGHT YOU SPLIT JAWED SONS OF BITCHES! EAT IT!" Yang bellowed, holding her trigger down and killing two cloaked Elites in the process.

The others followed suit and began to cut down the enemy. Some Elites tried breaking off from the main group to deal with these new opponent, having not realised they were there as they had been ordered to deal with the now dubbed "Red Demon", only to be gunned down by the barrage of bullets being fired from the assault rifles. The bullets tore into the cloaked Elites, quickly thinning them down, relieving Ruby of some of the pressure.

Within five minutes, all that remained was the sole Zealot, who was locked in combat with Ruby.

At some point during the fight, Crescent Rose had been flung from Ruby's hand, leaving her to defend against the Zealot with only her hands. She was currently locked in a stalemate with the Elite, holding the arm with energy sword back with her left hand and using her right hand to hold back the arm with the energy dagger.

Yang saw this and took aim, but could not risk taking a shot as Ruby was in the way. Then an idea came to mind. She reloaded the gun the assault rifle and cocked it, loading a bullet into the chamber. Once that was done, she spun it round and grabbed the gun by the business end.

"ONE! CATCH!" Yang yelled as she flung the gun at her sister.

Ruby heard her sister and saw the assault rifle in the air.

Thinking quickly, she gripped the arm with energy dagger even tighter and twisted it a full three hundred and sixty degrees, breaking it in several places. This cause the Elite to howl in pain and for its arm to go limp, allowing Ruby to use her right hand to catch the assault rifle by the barrel.

She spun the gun around so that she had her finger on the trigger and the barrel pointed at the Elite. Wasting no time, she pulled the trigger, only taking her finger off it when the gun started making clicking noises, signalling that it was out of ammo. Letting go of the Zealots arm, she watched the energy sword deactivate and fall ground, quickly followed by the shot up corpse of the Elite.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief, before turning around and walking towards the group, picking up Crescent Rose as she did.

Upon reaching the group, she was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug courtesy of her older sister. She did not even try fighting against her, knowing it would be futile.

"I'm glad you're okay and I'm sorry for taking my time with the help." Yang said.

"It's fine and thanks for the save, I thought that Zealot had me back there."

"Erm guys, I think we might have a problem." Velvet states, grabbing the two's attentions.

"Huh? What now?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, there are two giant orange aliens behind you covered in armour and a cannon looking thingy on their right arm." Coco replied, describing the problem.

The description caused Ruby and Yang to freeze, hoping that it was not what they knew fitted the description.

They turned around and, lo and behold, two Hunters were bearing down on them. To make matters even worse, they had already begun to charge up their assault cannons.

"OH SHIT! GET DOWN!" Ruby shouted, diving to the ground, taking Velvet and Coco with her, Yang doing the same to Yatsuhashi and Fox, leaving CRDL to sort themselves out as the Hunters fired their cannons.

They all quickly rose to their feet and dashed to another stack of crates, taking cover behind them. Cardin, who was the last person to reach the crates, had to dive behind them as two more balls of plasma flew towards him.

It was at that moment that Ruby's comm and Yang's comm buzzed to life.

"RWBY One? RWBY Four? Do you copy?" Six asked over the radio.

"One here, what's up?!" Ruby replied, having to shout it as the Hunter's carried on shooting at them.

Yang and the others had started shooting at them with the assault rifles they had, leaving Ruby to handle the comms.

"Me and Noble Five have the data and are on our way to your position. Speaking of what's the status on your objective?"

"We've managed to free the other students, but are currently pinned down by a Hunter pair!" Ruby shouted over the explosions, flinching as a fuel rod detonated near her.

"Come again, I didn't catch what you said at the end."

"We are pinned by a Hunter pair!"

"Oh shit! Right, hold your position and we'll be there in two minutes!" Six responded urgency in his voice.

"Two minutes and you might be backing up a group of corpses!"

Ruby turned to the battle that was going off, only to duck down and narrowly miss having her head taken off by a shot from one of the Hunters.

The shot exploded near some crates and knocked them over, causing the top to come off one of them as it hit the ground. Ruby peered inside the crate and saw what could very well be the groups saving grace.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby shouted over the explosions and continuous gun fire.

"What!" Yang replied, firing over the crates at the Hunters.

"Catch!" Ruby ordered, throwing one of the items at her sister, who caught it as she turned towards Ruby. When she looked at what was in her arms, a devilish smile spreading across her face under her visor.

In her arms now sat an M-Forty-One Surface-To-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon. Its two barrels, each loaded with a rocket and a handle under the barrels to help the user steady their aim. It was Yang's favourite U.N.S.C made weapon.

"Now we're talking!" Yang responded with glee in her voice, "Give me some covering fire whilst I line up the shot!"

"Okay, you heard her! Keep those Hunters' attention on us so she can blow them to kingdom come!" Ruby ordered, taking the assault rifle she had acquired off of her back and standing up, peppering the Hunters with bullets; the rest following her lead.

Yang aimed at the first Hunter, firing once she was certain it would hit.

The rocket flew from the barrel, heading straight for the closet Hunter. It struck, momentarily hiding the Hunter behind the smoke it created. When it reappeared into view, it was not dead, but clearly injured, if the missing chunks of armour and orange blood on the floor were anything to go by.

Yang did not waste any time firing the second rocket, watching as it hit its mark. When the smoke cleared this time, the Hunter laid on the floor dead.

"Ruby! I need more rockets!"

"Give us a second!"

Ruby ducked back down behind the crate, beginning to look through the crate for more rockets. She found another set of rockets and passed them to Yang, before going back to shooting at the Hunters.

"Thanks!" Yang shouted, reloading the launcher as she did.

She looked around the crate, preparing to take aim, only to be forced to duck back behind the crate, narrowly avoiding having her head taken off by a fuel rod. It exploded and knocked her back, making her land near Ruby.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted in shock, worried for her sister.

"AH FUCK!" Yang hissed out, "I'm fine! Launcher is fucked though!"

She threw the broken launcher away and sat up against the crates.

"What now?!" Yang questioned her younger sister.

Ruby quickly scanned the area, trying to find a solution, before spotting the corpse of a SPEC-OP Elite within arm's reach.

She looked to see the Hunter was focused on CFVY and CRDL, not realising that Ruby's head was stuck out from cover. She reached out and grabbed the Elite by its chest-plate, dragging it back behind the crates.

"What are you going to do with that?" Yang questioned.

"Six showed me where their armour abilities are installed on their armour." Ruby stated, turning the Elite onto it stomach, "And if I'm correct…" Ruby pulled something from a compartment at the base of its spine and held it up for Yang to see, "…this is its cloaking device."

"So what? You going to attach it to yourself and sneak up behind it?" Yang asked.

"No. You are." Ruby stated in a way that left no room for argument.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Yang screeched, "I don't do sneaky!"

"Well I need you to start being sneaky!" Ruby ordered, "And anyway, with all the explosions and gun fire going off, I only need you to be out of sight. It won't hear you till you're right on top of it."

Yang seemed to just stare at her sister from behind her visor, a look of dis-belief on her face.

"I hate you sometimes." Yang mumbled, "But, I'll do it."

"Good to hear!" Ruby shouted as an explosion went off near them.

Ruby span her sister around and jammed the cloaking device down near the base of her spine, in a compartment similar to the one on the Elite's armour.

"To activate it, just click the button on top of it." Ruby explained, "Now you'll only have a limited amount of time before it runs out, so you'll have to move fast, got it?"

"Got it!" Yang exclaimed, with what little enthusiasm they she had left.

"Right, we'll cover you, but don't go till I tell you to."

Ruby turned back to the battle and began firing at the Hunter to gain its attention.

"Guys! We need to keep its attention on us so that Yang can sneak up behind it and kill it!" Ruby explained to the group, receiving nods of confirmation from them all.

They all shot at the Hunter, Ruby waiting to make sure its attention was fully on them before turning to Yang.

"Four! Go now!" Ruby shouted.

Yang activated the cloaking device, disappearing from the groups sight.

She snuck around a group of crates, ending up behind the unsuspecting giant worm colony.

Unable to hold her tongue, she leapt at the behemoth with a phrase she had stolen from a certain hammer wielding ginger, albeit slightly modified.

"MOTHERFUCKING BOOP BITCH!" she bellowed, coming out of camoflauge and landing on its back as she fired a shot from Ember Celica into it.

She followed up with several more shotgun augmented punches, each one sending chunks of worms flying off of the Hunter. Eventually a fist size hole appeared in the back of the Hunter, which she quickly filled with a grenade, pulling the pin as she removed her hand. She back flipped off the Hunter and dived behind a group she landed next to.

Shortly after getting behind cover, the grenade exploded from within the Hunter, splattering chunks of it all over the place.

"God damn it Four! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ruby screeched as she saw the mess that her sister had made.

"What? I killed it didn't I?"

"B-but you didn't need to be so messy about it."

"Ah stop complaining. None of it landed on you, did it?" Yang questioned, brushing a chunk of the Hunter off her right shoulder.

"No it didn't. But only because CRDL bravely put themselves between us and the worm guts." Ruby said with mock pride, whilst Yang looked over her sister's shoulder to see the all boy team covered in bits of worm.

"Ruby." Yang said, getting the younger girl's attention, "Did you use them as meat-shields?"

"Noooooo." Ruby replied in an all too suspicious way.

There was the sound of rapidly approaching feet that caught the group's attention, causing them all to raise their guns towards the entrance Ruby and Yang came through.

The atmosphere became tense for a few seconds, the group preparing for another fire fight. Their fingers hovered over the triggers of their guns, ready to shoot at the new contacts should they prove hostile. The sound got closer and closer, the group ready to fire. The doors opened and Six and Jorge entered the room.

"Hold you fire! Friendlies!" Ruby ordered, making the group lower their weapons by forcing Coco's to point to the floor.

"RWBY One, what's the situation?" Jorge asked.

"All enemy contacts have been neutralised and we were able to liberate the prisoners from their cell without any casualties on our side." Ruby responded.

"That's good to hear." Jorge stated, looking at the new group of people. He noticed that behind the group laid the corpse of a Hunter and that four of the boys were covered in worm gunk. "I see you were able to take care of the Hunters as well."

"It was RWBY Four that killed them, the rest of us just provided cover fire." Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, and by the looks of those four, she took one of them out in an extremely brutal way." Six stated.

"I was simply making sure that it wasn't going to get back up again." Yang retorted.

"Then why did you only do it to one of them?" Jorge asked, deciding to tease her for it.

"Because the rocket launcher wasn't broken when I killed the first one!" Yang argued.

"It's a bit discriminatory to the other one though. You could've just shot it in the back with an assault rifle till it dropped." Six stated, joining Jorge in his teasing of brawler.

"W-w-what? W-why does it matter how I killed them?" Yang asked, "In fact, don't answer. I know something that'll shut you up."

Yang began to walk away from the group and head towards the corpse of the first Hunter she killed.

"Four? What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

Instead of answering, Yang took a fragmentation grenade from her belt and cocked her right hand-side Ember Celica.

"Four you better not do what I think you're about to do!" Ruby bellowed, "Four I'm ordering you to come back right now!"

Yang still ignored Ruby, reaching the Hunter's corpse.

"Yang! I'm ordering you not to do that and to return the group now!" Ruby demanded, going as far as using her real name instead of her call-sign.

Her response was not what Ruby wanted. She fired a shot into the Hunter's back, creating a hole. After that, she pulled the pin from the grenade and placed it in the hole.

"Fire in the hole!" Yang bellowed, diving behind another set of crates for cover.

"Son of a bitch Yang!" Ruby screeched out, "Alright! Meat-shield time!"

"Oh fuck! Not that shit again!" Cardin shouted, attempting to get away, but was unfortunately grabbed by Ruby and forced to act as a shield. The same happened to the rest of CRDL, all ending up as impromptu shields.

The grenade detonated and, like with the first Hunter, splattered chunks of worm all over the place. CRDL was covered even more, whilst the rest remained untouched.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you Yang?!" Ruby bellowed out.

"I was simply making sure I wasn't being discriminatory towards one of them." Yang stated sarcastically.

"Well, now that we know RWBY Four can't take a joke, I believe it is time we introduced ourselves." Jorge stated, "I'm Jorge, also known as NOBLE Five."

"I'm NOBLE Six, Six for short." Six introduced himself.

"I'm Coco Adel, Leader of CFVY."

"I'm Fox Alistair, Coco's partner."

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina and I'm a rabbit faunas."

"I'm Yatsuhashi, Velvet's partner."

Everyone then turned to CRDL, expecting them to follow suit.

"Hell no! We ain't introducing ourselves to some random dudes!" Cardin exclaimed.

"And why not." Yang growled out.

"Because we ain't foolish enough to do that!" Russel stated.

"Well you are being foolish by not introducing yourselves!" Ruby seethed.

"Oh? And why's that midget!?" Cardin taunted.

"Because if you don't, then the next time I use you as a meat-shield, will be when we're in the middle of fire fight!" Ruby replied, anger flowing off her in waves.

"You're bullshitting us!" Cardin stated, his bravado from a moment ago had been replaced with fear.

"Try me." Ruby growled.

"I'm Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL." Cardin said, deciding not to risk that she may be bluffing.

"I'm Russel Thrush, Cardin's partner."

"I'm Dove Bronzewing, the D in CRDL."

"I'm Sky Lark, Dove's partner."

"With that out of the way now, we should get you eight armoured up." Jorge started, before turning to Ruby, "And you One, need to cool it. Threatening your allies will only come to bite you in the arse in the future."

"It's only to them and that's because they're bigoted fools who don't follow orders unless you put their lives on the line." Ruby retorted.

Jorge looked at the others and noticed that Yang and CFVY were nodding their heads in agreement to Ruby's statement.

"Fine, but you can tone it down." Jorge ordered, receiving a sigh of annoyance from Ruby, "Now let's move to the armoury and get you lot some armour."

Jorge then walked out of the garage, the others following after him as they took a short walk to the armoury.

"Hey Jorge?" Ruby started, walking up next to the SPARTAN Two and getting his attention, "I'm going to need Velvet to come to me once she has chosen her armour."

"Oh? And why is that?" Jorge questioned.

"Her helmet will need modifying to accommodate her rabbit ears." Ruby replied.

"How long will it take you to do this?" Jorge asked.

"An hour should be long enough, providing I'm given access to the tools required to do it." Ruby responded.

"Permission granted. You'll find the tools you require at the back of the armoury near the forges." Jorge said.

They entered the armoury to find a room that was paradise for a weapon nut like Ruby. There were rows and rows of every type of gun. On either side of the room were dozens of sets of armour, all set out in order of the variant they come from. Near the armour sets, was a paint station where armour would be put on a conveyor belt and sprayed with the user's choice of paint. The paint they used for the armour, was a special type that dried as soon as it came into contact with the metal used to make the armour.

"Alright, pick your armour and then take it to Six who'll be at the paint station." Jorge ordered, "Velvet, you'll need to go too Ruby before you go to Six so that she can alter your helmet to suit your rabbit ears."

All eight of the new arrivals headed over the armour sets, beginning to choose the ones they wanted to wear. They spent about ten minutes, before heading over to Six to get it painted, except Velvet who went to Ruby to get her helmet sorted.

Ruby was at the back of the armoury, where the forges for the armour and weapons could be found. There were also a few workbenches at the back for working on armour and adding attachments to weapons, Ruby being at one of them.

As soon as she reached Ruby, she passed the younger girl her helmet, which she immediately began to work on. She took measurements of Velvet's rabbit ears, then went onto making plates of metal that began to look like Velvet's ears, attaching them to some Kevlar under-armour that was also shaped like Velvet's rabbit ears.

She finished off Velvet's helmet faster than she thought, only having actually spent half an hour on it. Ruby passed the helmet back to her, before turning to a helmet that had been hidden behind her and began to work on it.

Velvet then took her armour to Six, who loaded it onto the armour stand on the conveyor belt and applied the colours that Velvet chose.

Once this was done, she changed into under-armour, before having the armour placed onto her by robots, her helmet being place on last, the adjustments that Ruby made making it more comfortable than what it would have been had it been left as it was.

She went and stood with the rest who finished with their armour awhile before she did.

Coco had chosen a Collar/Breacher chest-plate, along with Gungnir shoulder pads with UA/Buckler wrist guards. On her legs, she was using the FJ/Para leg guards. For her helmet, she had chosen an EOD helmet. Her armour was painted a chocolate brown with black accents, along with a golden crosshair emblem on the left hand side of her chest.

Fox had gone for a Tactical/Patrol chest-plate, with CQC shoulder pads and UA/Bracer wrist guards. On his legs, he had gone for Gungnir leg guards. His helmet of choice, was a CQC helmet. His armour was painted dark orange with black accents, his emblem being in the shape of a fox's head and coloured a light orange on the left hand side of his chest.

Velvet had picked a Tactical/Recon chest-plate, with Hazop shoulder pads and Tactical/Tac Pad wrist guards. On her legs, she had chosen to wear Grenadier leg guards. For her helmet, she had chosen an air assault variant, which was modified to fit her rabbit ears. Her armour was painted a darker brown than Coco's and also had black accents, along with a heart emblem painted a lighter brown with white lines going through it on the left hand side of her chest.

Yatsuhashi had chosen a Collar/Grenadier chest-plate, along with Commando shoulder pads and Tactical/UGPS wrist guards. On his legs, he chose to wear Grenadier leg guards. His helmet was of the EVA variant. He chose to have his armour painted pale green with black accents, along with a pair of dark green wings as his emblem on the left hand side of his chest.

Cardin had gone for an Assault/Sapper chest-plate, with CQC shoulder pads and UA/Bracer wrist guards. On his legs, he wore Grenadier leg guards. For his helmets, he had chosen a Commando helmet. His armour was painted black with grey accents, along with a golden eagle emblem on the left hand side of his chest.

Russel had chosen a HP/Halo chest-plate, with ODST shoulder pads and Mark V wrist guards. For his legs, he gone had for Gungnir variant leg guards. For his helmet, he went for the Grenadier variant. His armour had been painted a dark green with brown accents, with a beige coloured thrush as his emblem on the left hand side of his chest.

Dove was wearing a Tactical/Patrol chest-plate, with UA/Multi-Threat shoulder pads and Mark V wrist guards. On his legs, he had gone for the FJ/Para variant leg guards. His helmet was the Hazop variant of the SPARTAN armour. His helmet was painted beige with black accents and a brown dove shaped emblem.

Finally, there was Sky, who had chosen to wear a Tactical/LRP chest-plate, with UA/Base security shoulder pads and a UA/Buckler wrist guards. On his legs, he wore standard Mark V leg guards. For his helmet, he chosen to use the Operator variant. He had chosen to have his armour painted grey with black accents and had a lark emblem painted white on the left hand side of his chest.

Jorge walked over to them all, Yang behind him carrying a crate in her hands.

"Now that you've chosen your armour, we can start preparing to haul our arses out of here." Jorge stated, "But first, Yang has got some good news to tell you."

"Whilst you lot were getting your armour, I decided to look around this place." Yang began, stepping forward as she spoke and dropping the crate at her feet, "And as luck would have it, I stumbled across this crate which just so happened to have been the same cate that the Covvies sored your weapons."

She opened the crate to reveal the eight's weapons. Each person took their respective weapon from the crate, checking them over as they did.

"Ruby will now explain the situation to you lot." Jorge stated, allowing Ruby to step forward.

"As of right now, you have been drafted into the U.N.S.C military, where you'll be helping to repel the invading Covenant forces on this planet." Ruby started, "Now, during combat operations, you won't be known by your names. As you may have noticed during the fighting earlier, instead of going by our names, me and Yang went by the designations RWBY One and RWBY Four. So, we want you to number yourselves between one to four in your teams, your leaders need to be one though."

The eight began to discuss this within their teams, quickly coming up with their decisions. They had gone for each number corresponding with which letter they were in their team's name.

"So your designations are: Coco is CFVY One, Fox is CFVY Two, Velvet is CFVY Three, Yatsuhashi is CFVY Four, Cardin is CRDL One, Russel is CRDL Two, Dove is CRDL Three and Sky is CRDL Four." Ruby said, making sure they each knew their call-signs, "Now before we leave, it is probably within your best interest to pick a weapon from the armoury so you aren't caught short by the Covvies."

There was no argument to this as they all went to the weapon stands to pick out their weapons.

Coco chose to dual wield with M-Six-G PDWS Magnums, having extended magazines as an attachment. Fox decided to use the M-Ninety CAWS Shotgun, having a laser sight as his attachment. Velvet went for the M-Three-Nine-Two Designated Marksman Rifle, choosing to have a grip as an attachment, also going for an iron-sight on the side for close quarters combat. Yatsuhashi went for the SPARTAN Laser. Cardin had gone for the M-Three-One -Nine Grenade Launcher, having a grip as his attachment. Russel had chosen a MA-Three-Seven ICWS Assault Rifle, with a reinforced stock as an attachment. Dove went for the M-Four-One Rocket Launcher, opting for no attachments. Finally, Sky chose to use the System Ninety-Nine-D Anti-Materiél Sniper Rifle, with a muzzle to hide the flash.

"Now that you have your weapons, we can move out." Jorge stated, "Oh, and be warned that the Covvies are allied with the White Fang and have been utilising the Grimm in combat. Now move OUT!"

With that they marched out the base and towards New Alexandria. During this, Yang noticed the extra helmet on Ruby's hip.

"Hey RWBY One? What's with the extra the helmet?" Yang asked

"Oh this?" Ruby said, pointing to the other helmet, "I just found one that looked like RWBY Four's and altered it to suit her cat ears."

"Huh, I'm sure she'll be happy with it." Yang said, smiling behind her helmet, "But what about CRDL?"

"I'll discuss it with Four when I give it to her." Ruby stated, knowing that the helmet would reveal Blake's heritage and so it was up to Blake if she wants to reveal it to the four boys.

They carried on trekking, not knowing what awaited them at New Alexandria.

**A.N – I hope you enjoyed that chapter, please follow, favourite and leave a review on what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8: Exodus

**RWBY: Fight for Reach**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Eight: Exodus**

The group had made it to New Alexandria about an hour after they had left the U.N.S.C resupply base. Their trek through the forest had been uneventful, the only time anything worthwhile happened was when one of CRDL opened their mouth.

Once they reached the edge of the forest though, they were greeted to a horrifying sight.

Above New Alexandria were four SDV-Class Heavy Corvettes, bombarding the city with volleys of plasma shells. All around the city fires blazed as buildings crumbled; civilians running to find refuge as soldiers from both sides clashed.

They wasted no time getting to the edge of the city, encountering a few Beowolves along the way, which were easily dispatched by the group.

Upon entering the city, they were greeted with streets littered with corpses, some Covenant, some U.N.S.C soldiers and some were civilians.

They stayed low as they moved across a street, Six leading the way. Reaching a point where they could drop down to a place with better cover, Six hopped over the barrier and landing on the ground below, the rest following close behind.

"We've got buildings ahead of us. We'll cut through them to get to Traxus Tower." Six stated to the group, before leading them to the buildings.

They entered the building and were engaged by a group of Skirmishers. The little fight that ensued, was quickly ended with the group shooting the Skirmishers dead.

"Romeo Company, be advised: we have reports of Covenant suicide squads." A U.N.S.C Marine said to the other Marines fighting in the area.

"I'll take point; I should be able to react fast enough should we run into any suicide squads." Ruby stated as she moved to the front of the group, drawing an M-Six Magnum she had picked up along the way.

"You sure about this RWBY One?" Six asked.

"Don't worry about me, they'll need more than a few grenades to take me out."

With that said, they began to advance towards a dark hallway that would lead them to the basement.

Before even reaching the entrance to the hallway, a couple of Grunts rushed them with plasma grenades in hand.

They didn't make it more than half a metre from where they spotted the group of SPARTANS, before they both found a bullet hole in their skulls. Their bodies dropped dead and were subsequently blown to bits when the grenades they were holding exploded.

The group didn't waste time moving on, entering the hallway and Ruby taking out any Grunts that tried their luck at rushing the group.

They reached the basement, splitting into two groups, one at either one of the entry ways.

Ruby went around the corner first, shooting a grunt directly in front of her, killing it instantly.

She went to shoot at a second Grunt, when another Grunt came from behind a set of barrel near the entryway, holding a pair of grenade.

Ruby reacted quickly, shooting the Grunt in the head. However, in a last ditch attempt to kill the SPARTAN, it swung one of its arms before the bullet hit it, making the grenade land at Ruby's feet.

"SHIT! HIT THE DECK!" Ruby shouter, turning and stepping away from the grenade, only for it to blow and send her into the wall opposite to the entryway.

Ruby was dazed, her head was throbbing and her ears were ringing. It felt like she was listening to everything underwater, the shots from the guns as they finished off the other Grunts. Yang was in front of her, the shaking of her head suggested she was trying to say something to her, but she couldn't hear it as it seemed to muffled.

"…NE?! RUBY CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Yang shouted, her voice sounding panicked.

"Ugh, Four, could you not shout please. My head is killing me." Ruby said, finally able to hear what her sister was saying.

Six came and knelt down next to the two, reaching behind Ruby's head and flipping a catch up, unsealing her helmet, removing that shortly after. He pulled out a small torch and began shining it into Ruby's eye, holding each one open with his free hand as he went over it with the light.

"She seems to have a slight concussion and minor gash on her temple that can be patched up with bandages easily, no need for bio-foam." Six stated, taking a med-pack off a wall near-by, taking bandages and antiseptic from the box.

"Didn't know you were a medic Six?" Jorge stated.

"There's a lot of things you don't about me, if we make it through this ordeal I may tell you." Six stated.

Six soaked some of the bandages in the antiseptic, before pressing them to the wound on Ruby's head, making her hiss in pain. Six ignored it and carried on cleaning the wound of all the blood around it, revealing the gash to be extremely shallow and only look bad because of the amount of blood that had come from it.

"Huh, my Aura must have been lower than I thought." Ruby stated.

"You knew your Aura was low, yet you still took point? You won't make it through this war if you get killed because of something as foolish as that." Jorge stated.

"Five, I suggest that I take point from here on out and that RWBY One be moved to the middle of the formation, with her concussion she'll be less focused and easy picking for any Covenant sniper." Six stated.

"I agree. Alright you lot, we're changing up the formation!" Jorge shouted, grabbing all of their attentions, "NOBLE Six will be taking point from her on out, behind him will be CFVY One and CRDL One, behind them will be CFVY Two, CRDL Two and CRDL Three, behind them will be RWBY Four, RWBY One and CFVY Three, behind them will be CRDL Four and CFVY Four, with me watching our backs."

The formation Jorge had put them in now would be a diamond shape of one-two-three-three-two-one. With this formation, they would be spread out enough to cover every angle an ambush could come from, whilst also keeping the wounded Ruby from being targeted by Covenant snipers.

"Let's move out!" Jorge ordered once everyone had had time to rest and Ruby head was bandaged up.

The group exits the building onto a courtyard where fighting between U.N.S.C Marines and Covenant forces could be seen taking place.

As the group fully emerged from the building, a Spirit dropship appeared, opening up its troop bay to reveal it was filled with Brutes and Beowolves

"Come on! Let's go!" a trooper said to his squad as they went to engage the enemy.

"What are those things?!" another trooper exclaimer with fear in their voice.

"Brutes, not sure about the wolf looking creatures though! Move to cover quickly!" the first trooper said.

A Beowolf charged at him, claws outstretched and ready to tear into his flesh.

Ruby, reacting before any of the others, unholstered Crescent Rose and went into its rifle mode, firing a single bullet straight through the Beowolf's skull, causing its body to fall short of its intended target.

"Friendlies!" the first trooper shouted to the rest, looking at where the bullet had come from and noticing the group in SPARTAN armour.

"SPARTANS? Where the hell did they come from?" a third trooper said.

"Who cares? SPARTANS, assist!" The trooper ordered, before jumping back onto hid radio, "Evac Team Seven to Kilo Two-Six, we have eyes on Traxus Tower."

"Copy, Evac Team Seven. Move to assist the evac." Kilo Two-Six responded over the radio.

The group worked with the Marines, taking out any Covenant forces and Beowolves that came into sight. A few minutes late and the courtyard was clear and the group moved towards the building ahead of them, the Marines following behind them.

"How do we get to the tower?" the third trooper asked.

"Elevator in the atrium goes down to the cargo port. Cargo port goes to the tower."

"Got to get in there then!" the third trooper said as they moved with the group to the entrance of the building.

Before they could get further than the entryway, the group and the Marines were engaged by a group of Brutes and Skirmishers.

"Contacts to the west!" the first trooper announced.

The group quickly shot at the Covenant infantry, making quick work of them.

The sound of public broadcast can be heard as repeats itself periodically.

"Somebody shut that damn thing off!" the first army trooper ordered as it began to get on his nerves.

The group carried onto the elevator, taking out the few Covenant forces that remained on their way there.

Upon reaching the elevator, Six presses the button to activate it, but nothing happens.

"What the hell is taking this thing so long?!" the first army trooper says in frustration.

"Uh, we're evacuating a group of civilians on the floor below you. Soon as they reach the cargo port, I'll send the elevator back up." Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker said over the comms.

Several Spirit dropships flew overhead, depositing the troops it was carrying in the courtyard that the group had just cleared.

"Dropships! They're pulling into the courtyard, watch your flanks! Okay, everyone find some cover, stay sharp! We need to hold this position!" The first trooper ordered, as they prepared for the impending attack.

It was at that moment, that Ruby noticed a civilian who was cowering next to the entryway that the Covenant were most likely to use.

"Oh mother fucker!" Ruby stated, drawing Crescent Rose in scythe mode and hopping over the barrier to the floor below as Covenant forces, along with Grimm and White Fang troops, began to enter through the side entryways, "Cover me!"

"RWBY One what are you doing?!" Jorge demanded as he watched the girl hop over the cover they were using, "Your orders are to hang back whilst concussed!"

His words fell on deaf ears, as the girl dashed towards where the civilian was cowering, noticing two skirmishers that were approaching the entryway.

Ruby activated her semblance and sprinted forward, reaching the entryway a second later, just as the Skirmishers entered. She quickly cut down the first one, detaching its upper body from its legs, killing it instantly. The other one had its head blown off by a point blank fifty calibre bullet courtesy of the sniper rifle built into Ruby's scythe.

The civilian just stared in shock, with fear accompanying it, appreciation flowing from him to the red SPARTAN armour clad girl.

"Get up and move it towards the others at the lift, you'll be safer there." Ruby ordered, receiving a nod from the man as they both moved towards the others, Ruby covering them from any enemy attacks.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch, you know that right?" the first trooper said, shooting at a Grunt as Ruby and the civilian reached them.

"That ain't even that crazy compared to some of the other things me and my team have done." Ruby stated, joining the group in taking out the enemy troops.

"You SPARTANs are all crazy, that probably the reason the Covenant fear you guys the most." The second trooper stated, dropping a grunt to the floor with bullet through its head.

The fight lasted five minutes, the enemy forces inside the foyer of the building were wiped out, whilst the U.N.S.C troops suffered no loses and only a few minor injuries to the marines.

"Dam, I'm glad you guys are on our side." The first trooper said to the SPARTANs and their charges, "The elevator will get you to the tower."

The group piled into the elevator, six pressing a button to activate it once they were all inside.

"Going down. Cargo port in Traxus Tower."

The lift began to descend and the group waited for it reach their floor, checking their weapons as they did.

"If you're tryin' to get to the tower, you're too late. Corvette over the starport pounded the hell out of the place. Cargo port is impassable on foot, rooftop evacs are lost. We can use the executive landing pad, except there's no easy way to get there. A group of ODSTs specialists are working on a plan. They might appreciate some backup." Stacker said over the comm to the group.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, allowing the group to walk out.

"On the other side of the hall there. Right through the triage." The first trooper said to the group.

The group walked down the hallway, passing wounded civilians along the way. They passed through a doorway into an open area, where some ODSTs could be seen trying to shoot down enemy aircraft that got within range.

"There they are. That's the group they're talking about." An ODST said, pointing the group out to the rest.

"Radio is buzzing about you, SPARTANs. You feel like jumping?" a second ODST said to the group, approaching them as he did.

"We go some extra jetpacks. Go ahead, try them on, SPARTANs." a third ODST said.

The group headed to the makeshift armoury, where several jetpacks were set out.

Wasting no time, they each put on a jet pack, coveting up to their armours so that they could activate them.

"Welcome to the Bullfrogs." the first ODST said, "Other side, on my mark! Three, two, one – jump!"

The ODSTs jumped over to a platform, the group following them.

The group landed next to the ODSTs, or in CRDL's case, crashed. face first.

"We're gonna capture the landing pad on the executive wing so evac birds can land. Try to keep up, SPARTANs." The first ODST said, telling everyone the objective of this mission.

They carried on crossing to the other side, using their jetpacks in short bursts to carry them over gaps that were just too big for them to jump over alone.

Upon reaching the other side and arriving at the port, they began to engage hostile forces there.

"Death from above!" the first ODST bellowed as he began to shoot at the Covenant before he had even landed.

The fight was short lived as the group were assisted by more ODSTs, helping them clear a way to Traxus Tower.

"How you holding up RWBY One? Your head's not hurting too much is it?" Six asked a they took the chance to take a break for a few moments before they carried on with the rest of the task.

"It's fine, it isn't bothering me too much." Ruby replied, reloading Crescent Rose as she did.

"Alright SPARTANs, let move out! The sooner we clear that pad, the sooner we can evacuate the civilians!" the first ODST ordered, shouting to make sure they all heard him.

The group carried on, engaging any Covenant forces they came across, quickly dispatching them.

"Head up to the roof level, SPARTANs" The first ODST ordered the group.

The group followed his orders and jumped up onto a walkway in the tower.

"There's the pad, get to that tower." The first ODST ordered as the landing pad came into view.

The group pushed forward, killing any Covenant, White Fang and Grimm forces they came across.

"Other side, other side! The entrance is on the other side!" the first ODST ordered down the radio, informing the group as they headed the wrong way.

The group finally reached the top, where they found more ODSTs and troopers engaging Covenant forces. Not far behind the U.N.S.C. soldiers were a group of civilians, who were cowering behind cover out of fear for their lives.

"SPARTANs, over here!" one of the ODSTs shouted out to the group, causing them to spread amongst the U.N.S.C forces whilst Six, Jorge and Ruby headed over to the ODST.

"What's the situation?" Six questioned.

"We're trying to push forward to the landing pad, but Grunts have got Fuel Rod cannons and have been keeping us back." the ODST responded, firing over the cover and the sound of a Grunt squealing in pain was his reward, "To make matters worse, those monsters keep charging at us and usually end up killing one of us before we're able to kill it."

"Alright, just keep shooting and we'll figure something out." Six said, before turning to Jorge and Ruby,

"Either of you got a plan? I know Grunts are usually cowardly bastards, but it seems that these ones are causing them some trouble." Six said to the two.

"I have one." Ruby replied.

"Of course you have, you always do have one." Six stated matter-of-factly, knowing that the girl never seemed to fail when it came to coming up with plans.

"All it requires is NOBLE Five and CFVY One to push forward using their machine guns, whilst they do that, we'll follow behind them and take out any they miss." Ruby said, receiving nod from Six and Jorge.

"Even with a banged up head, you still manage to come up with a solution to the problem." Six stated, before turning to Coco on his right, "CFVY One! RWBY One says you need to use your machine gun and head down the right side of the walkway, NOBLE Five will be doing the same but on the left hand side!"

"Whilst they do that, the rest of us will follow closely behind and pick off any hostiles they miss!" Ruby finished.

Coco nodded and switched from her M-Six Magnums to her Gatling gun, which shocked a few of the soldiers as they watched emerge from inside what appeared to be a box like handbag. She stepped out of cover and began to fire down the path, tearing a grunt to pieces with the sheer number of bullets that flew from the barrel. Jorge followed suit and let lose a ton of bullets on the left side of the sky-bridge.

They began to move up, the rest following them and killing any Grunts that hid behind the island in the middle of the sky-bridge.

Before long, they were at the other end and all that remained outside the room that led to the executive landing pad was a multitude of corpses that had limbs and chunks of their bodies blown off by the force behind the bullets shot by Jorge and Coco.

The group entered the room, followed by the ODSTs and the troopers.

Inside the executive wing, they find a group of Brute Chieftains commanding a mixture of Covenant and White Fang forces. A group of Beowolves could be seen prowling around on the landing where the mutilated corpses of civilians could be seen.

"Clear the pad, SPARTANs!" an ODST ordered, spurring the U.N.S.C forces that made up this makeshift platoon to engage the enemy troops.

They moved quickly, taking down the Grunts first. The Jackals and Skirmishers were quick to follow the Grunts, being gunned down by the group.

The Chieftain wielding a Fuel Rod cannon proved a bigger challenge, forcing the group to split up. The ODSTs and the Marines stayed on the same floor as the Chieftain, keeping it suppressed behind support columns. Ruby, Yang, Velvet, Coco, Six and Cardin headed up the stairs on the left; whilst Jorge, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Dove, Russel and Sky headed up the stairs of the right. Upon reaching the balcony above the fight, they all set their sights on the Chieftain and began to let loose a multitude of bullets that ripped into the Brute, killing it quickly.

Before they could advance to the landing pad, a dropship arrived and deposited another Chieftain, who was wielding a Gravity Hammer.

Having the returned to the floor below the balcony, the group had little time to react as the new Chieftain rushed them, swinging and striking Ruby in the chest, causing her to fly across the room and collide with the adjacent wall to the entryway.

"RUBY!" Yang bellowed in shock, before turning to the Brute, her Aura surrounding her, causing flames to surround her, "ALL RIGHT YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKER! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!"

In a fit of rage, she charged the Brute, a roar leaving her throat as she punched the Chieftain in the face, augmenting the hit with a blast from Ember Celica, causing it to stumble backwards. Not giving it a chance to recover, she followed it up with an uppercut that sent it falling to the floor, allowing her to pounce on it and begin to repeatedly beat its face. She didn't relent until all that remained of the Chieftain's head was a pile of mush and her fists were painted a dark navy blue from its blood.

Six had headed over to Ruby once Yang had floored the Chieftain, knowing that it wasn't going to get back up after she was done with it.

Reaching the girl, he found her groaning in pain on the floor as one arm clutched her stomach and the other clutched her head. Her breathing was heavy as she struggled to catch her breath after having it forced out of her lungs by the hit.

"Hey kid, can you hear me?" Six asked as he reached the girl, grabbing underneath her arms and dragging her behind cover.

The response he received came in the form of a coughing fit, and her holding up a finger, telling him to give her minute.

Once the coughing had subsided, she took in a deep breath and managed to lift her hands up and remove her helmet, revealing a banged up Ruby. The bandage wrapped around her head was beginning to be dyed red where her wound was from the previous hit her head took.

"Shit, looks like your wound has started bleeding again. Might have to use bio-foam this time to seal it." Six stated.

It was at that moment that a trooper with a medic badge appeared next to the duo.

"Do you need some help sir?" the trooper asked Six.

"Sure, If I leave her with you then I can go and help the others clear the landing pad." Six stated, rising up and picking up his assault rifle, heading over to the others to help take out the Covenant Shade Turrets that had been placed on the landing pad.

"You look a bit young to be SPARTAN?" the medic questioned.

"Age doesn't matter when one is fighting for their survival." Ruby stated.

"That's true. What's your name kid?" the medic asked as he began to re-clean her wound.

"It's Ruby Rose, RWBY One when I'm on mission. What's your name?" Ruby responded.

"My name is Medical Officer Frank DuFresne, my squad mates just call me Doc though." Doc replied, continuing to clean the wound of the blood till it was completely revealed to him, "The Lieutenant was right, were going to need bio-foam to close your wound if you want to remain on the battle field."

Doc took out the bio-foam canister shook it and the placed the needle at the opening of the wound.

"Is this going to hurtttt… MOTHERFUCKER!" Ruby screeched as the bio-foam was injected into her wound.

At the landing pad, the shade turrets had been dealt with by Dove and Yatsuhashi, each using their respective weapons that they acquired from the base they were incarcerated in.

The landing pad was easily cleared of enemies, allowing for the civilians to be brought up it whilst a U.N.S.C soldier began to radio for transport to evacuate the civilians.

"Yankee Niner to Echo Dispatch: Landing pad is clear, send in the evac birds." The soldier said over the comm.

"Copy, Yankee Niner. Birds away." Echo Dispatch replied.

The first ODST they had met when entering the Traxus Tower walked up to the group, stopping in front of Jorge and Six.

"Pleasure jumping with you, SPARTANs." The ODST said to the group, "Hey what happened with the red one?"

"Oh shit Ruby!" Yang suddenly shouted, having been too caught up with pummelling Covenant troops, "Six you went to sort her out, what happened?"

"Her wound had re-opened and looked like it had gotten slightly worse." Six replied, watching as the girl in front of him went tense in fear, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine, I left her with a medic."

"I think I hear her a bit ago, sounded like whatever the medic had done, had been a bit painful." Jorge stated.

"Right, that fucking medic is dead!" Yang exclaimed, her body being engulfed in flames.

"Calm down Yang, they were probably doing their job." Coco said, restraining the blonde by grabbing under her arms.

It was at that moment that Ruby walked up to the group, rubbing her forehead, where a clean bandage was, covering the bio-foam.

"What's all the commotion about?" Ruby inquired, glaring at her sister.

"Your sister was going to kill the medic I left you with." Six answered

"Why?" Ruby asked sending an inquisitive look towards her sister.

"Jorge said you sounded in pain whilst we were fighting." Six answered again.

"Yeah, but that was only because of the bio-foam. Bloody thing stung like hell." Ruby stated.

An ODST walked up to the group of SARTANs, who were stood in the entryway to the landing pad, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"SPARTANs, your ride is here." the ODST said, pointing to the three Falcons that they would be using, whilst the ODSTs and the troopers would be travelling with the civilians in the evac Pelicans, their job now being to make sure the civilians made it to the space port where they would be evacuated off planet.

"Get on board SPARTANs, we've got civilians that need immediate assistance." a pilot of one of the Falcons said to the group.

This spurred the group into action who began to head to the Falcons. Jorge, Six, Ruby and Yang got in the middle one behind the Pelicans, Six and Jorge manning the side guns, whilst CFVY got in the right one, Coco and Yatsuhashi operating the side guns, and Team CRDL got in the left one, Cardin and Dove using the side guns.

"How long has this city been under attack." Jorge asked the pilot through the helmets radio, not wanting to have to shout over the roar of the propellers.

"City's been under siege for the last five days. Thought we had it in hand, then those corvettes showed up. Our fleet's scattered, pulling back. Hell, we all got orders to evacuate. Guess some of us just don't like leaving a job half-finished…" the pilot began to respond, the Falcons flying across multiple engagements between U.N.S.C and Covenant infantry around the city outskirts. Those who were operating the Falcons' turrets began to help out the battered troops, firing right into the thick of the enemy troops.

"Evac transport Delta-One-Five to Evac Dispatch: loaded up, ready to go." The pilot of the evac Pelican said.

"Delta-One-Five, this is Evac Dispatch, copy that. Proceed at your discretion." Evac Dispatch replied.

"Midtown airspace is way too hot, gonna take an alternate route." the pilot of the RWBY-NOBLE group.

The Falcons and the Pelicans began to diverge from their original rout, only to be engaged by a squadron of Banshees. The banshees wasted no time, firing balls of plasma at the U.N.S.C transports.

"Delta-One-Five to dispatch: Banshee squadron on my tail! Taking fire!" Delta-One Five exclaimed, urgency in his voice as the Banshees began to heckle him and his dropship.

"Copy Delta-One-Five. Can you-" Evacuation Dispatch began to say, only to be cut off by the Pelican pilot.

"Mayday! Port engines hit, we're going in! I'm going to try to set her down!" Delta-One-Five said as the Pelican began to lose altitude and head towards the ground.

The Banshees were quickly picked off after that by the gunners on the Falcons.

"Fox Actual to U.N.S.C frigate Stalwart Dawn: request immediate airstrike on Covenant corvette over starport." Duvall requested over the comms.

"Solid copy, Fox Actual. Longswords are unavailable at this time, over." Stalwart Dawn's comms officer replied.

"This is civilian transport Six Echo Two: I need to go now, Sergeant Major!" Six Echo Two stated over the comms to Duvall.

"Hold on, Echo Two. Stalwart Dawn, I have multiple personal craft with civilians. I have got to get them out of the city. I need air support, now!" Duvall demanded, wanting to get the civilians transports away from the fighting.

"As soon as something frees up, you'll be the first to-" Stalwart Dawn's comms officer began to say, only to be cut off by the Sergeant Major.

"Not good enough!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"I've got six hundred souls on board, Sergeant Major! I can't wait any longer!" Six Echo Two exclaimed, sounding more on edge with each passing moment.

"Negative, Echo Two, I can't cover you! Do not take off!" Duvall ordered, trying to keep the pilot of the civilian vessel under control.

"Dammit!" Six Echo Two stated, ignoring the Sergeant Major and beginning to take off from the spaceport.

The Falcon got closer to the starport, allowing its occupants to witness the event. Almost as soon as it had begun to pull away from the spaceport. The corvette that hovered over the starport shot at the transport, hitting it on its port side with a plasm torpedo, instantly crippling the craft.

"Oh, my God!" The pilot of the Falcon exclaimed in shock as he watched the vessel begin to fall to sea below.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Six Echo Two called out over the comms in a panic, knowing that he was losing the ship.

"Six Echo Two, can you maintain altitude?" Duvall asked over the comms to the pilot of the craft.

"Negative! We're going down!" Six Echo Two stated as the transport approached the body of water.

"Son of a bitch! I can't watch this…" The pilot to the RWBY NOBLE mix Falcon said, just as the civilian craft impacted with the water, only a portion of the back staying above water as it slowly began to sink.

"Fox actual… Should we send search-and-rescue birds?" Evacuation Dispatch asked Duvall over the comms.

The Falcons approached a small park, where two missile batteries were placed. As they approached where Duvall and his Marines were, they could see them fighting against the Covenant, who had brought a pair of Ursa Majors with them.

Six, Coco and Cardin began to shoot at the enemies, ripping them to shreds. The Ursa put up more of a fight than the rest, but ultimately were killed from the onslaught of bullets.

The Falcons landed near Duvall, allowing their passengers to get off before flying back into the sky, more than likely going to pick up troops from elsewhere. The group walked over to the Sergeant Major, the man noticing them as they moved.

"SPARTANs, Sergeant Major Duvall. Helluva day so far… Let's keep it from getting any worse?" The man started, "Covies are all over my missile batteries, and I got five thousand civilians waiting for passage out." The man allowed the information to sink in before continuing, "I need you to arm those batteries and fire those missiles from the central terminal. Understood?" The Sergeant Major received several nods from the group, "Good, give it hell SPARTANs!"

The SPARTANs joined with the Marines and began to fight against the Covenant that had showed up in place of the ones they'd killed moment ago.

"Troopers! We need to push 'em back off our beach!" Duvall bellowed to his, who responded with a hail of bullets shot at the Covenant forces.

As the troopers began to push forward, Ruby stopped and looked to her left at something.

"Hey guys, hold up a second!" Ruby shouted at the group she came with.

"What's the hold up One?" Jorge asked Ruby.

"I spotted some Warthogs." Ruby said, pointing at the four cars with machine guns as their main weapon, "Though we could use them instead of running, plus get the job done faster."

"Right, we'll use them, but who's going to drive the fourth one?" Jorge stated.

"I'll do it." Ruby stated, Jorge and Six looking at her, wanting an explanation of when she was able to drive, "Yang kinda explained the concepts of driving to me the other day, I'm sure I can handle it."

"Oi! don't rope me into this!" Yang exclaimed.

"Can it RWBY Four!" Jorge ordered, "Me, Six, RWBY One and RWBY Four will drive, the rest of you split yourselves among the cars."

The rest did as they were ordered, two on each car. Ruby ended up with Coco as her gunner and Velvet as her passenger. Yang ended up with Yatsuhashi as her gunner and Fox as her passenger. Six ended up with Cardin as his gunner and Russel as his passenger. Finally, there was Jorge, who had Dove as his gunner and Sky as his passenger.

"Alright, let's move and go sort out those launchers." Jorge ordered, the cars revving their engines and setting off.

"Wouldn't it be quicker if we split up and took both launchers at the same time?" Ruby asked.

"I have to agree." Six said, "We can get both launchers on at the same time, then meet up at the control room and shoot the corvette with the missiles."

"We'll split into two teams then." Jorge began, "Six, you and RWBY One take your cars to the one to the south, while me and RWBY Four head to the one to the north"

"Roger!" the other three drivers said simultaneously.

They split off into their two teams, heading to where they would find the launchers they were tasked with bringing online.

"Hey. Why'd we split CFVY and CRDL in two? Wouldn't it have been better to keep our teams together instead of mixing them?" Coco asked, clearly not pleased about having to work with two of the four people she despised.

"It's better this way, you'll be able to learn to work with people different and who you don't exactly get on with." Six responded.

"Plus, it'll help you with adapting to situations." Ruby stated, "Something which I've learnt is needed if you want to survive fighting the Covenant and their allies."

"We're nearly at our location." Six said as they were just coming over a hill.

As they came over the hill they were met by a plasma mortar exploding between the cars and causing the shake a swerve, the drivers fighting to keep them under control, while racing to put them behind cover from more mortars.

"Fucking hell! They've got a bloody Wraith here!" Six exclaimed, as he caught his breath from the shock of the near death experience.

Suddenly, to Ghosts came flying around the corner, being operated by Grunts, firing at the two Warthogs.

"Mother fuckers just keep coming!" Six stated, "Gunners and passenger, open fire on those Ghosts. RWBY One, let's go, but watch out for that Wraith!"

Ruby and Six and slammed the cars into reverse, accelerating so quickly that the wheel spun before the cars began to move. They flew out from behind the rock, the Wraith's machine gunner firing at them the second they came from behind the rock. The gunners stayed on the Ghosts, whilst the passengers changed their target to the Wraith's machine gunner, sending bullets his way.

With the continuous fire from the machine guns on the cars, the Ghost were soon destroyed, exploding in a blaze of blue flames. The Wraith however, was putting up a much tougher fight.

Having been able to spine the cars, Six and Ruby were able to drive better, making it easier for the passengers to take out the Wraith's machine gunner, but for all the shooting they did at the Wraith, they had hardly made a dent on it.

"Gunners! Focus fire on the Wraith!" Six ordered, "RWBY One, try and get behind it! That way the gunners will be able to hit engine!"

Ruby did as she was told and began to wind between rocks and looping around towards the back of the Wraith, Six doing the same, but going round on its other side.

The Wraith had failed to notice Ruby's car and instead focused on Six's car, firing plasma mortars at him in an attempt to take him and the two CRDL members out. Ruby pressed the gas pedal further to the floor, forcing her Warthog to accelerate faster.

Reaching the end of the rock she was currently speeding past, she slammed on the handbrake and turned, bringing the car directly behind the Covenant tank.

Coco and Velvet began to fire at the engine with a continuous stream of bullets, causing it to spark. After thirty seconds or so, the Wraith exploded, killing the driver, allowing the pressure put on Six's car to be relived.

"Enemy neutralised." Ruby stated.

"Let's move up to the launcher." Six ordered

They began to drive towards the launcher, reaching it within a few seconds.

The launcher had multiple Covenant troops around it, with a few White Fang grunts and even fewer Beowolves. The missile battery themselves were blocky structures, which had ten barrels on the end.

They disembarked from their cars, being unable to get them any further because of bollards that blocked the path to the launcher.

They took cover behind some concrete dividers, the enemy being unaware of them.

"On the count of three, we hit them hard." Six said, using the internal radio only, as to make it so that the enemy couldn't hear them speaking, "One… Two… Three!"

They all rose from behind their cover, firing simultaneously at the enemy, taking multiple of them out in the first barrage, before ducking back down to reload.

After that, the fight lasted a couple of minutes, if that. The enemy put up a fight, managing to knock their shields down, but that was as far as they got before they were killed.

Six ran up to the missile battery, finding an interface at the base of it. He clicked a button on it, causing the missile battery to begin to rotate towards the corvette.

"NOBLE Six too NOBLE Five: launcher on our end is operational. How are thing at your launcher?"

"We've made it there, but the Covies are dug in!" Jorge shouted over the gun fire in the background.

"We'll make our way over to you. Over and out." Six said, ending the call, "Alright, back to the cars! We've got to get to NOBLE Five's group!"

With that said, all six of them made their way back to the Warthogs, getting in them and driving in the direction of the other launcher.

"Good work on getting the first battery armed, head north to help with the other one." Duvall ordered.

"Already ahead of you sir." Six responded.

"Sergeant Major, Covenant are banging on my bay door, I got families and wounded on-board. I've got to get airborne!" Seven-Echo-Three exclaimed.

"Easy Seven-Echo-Three. The SPARTANs are going to clear the sky.

"RWBY Four, have your group made any progress?!" Jorge shouted on the radio to Yang, killing a Brute with a barrage of bullets from his machine gun.

"We've almost cleared a path, but they sure ain't doing me a favour and dying easily!" Yang replied as she, Yatsuhashi and Fox were making their way to the control interface by taking the left path.

Jorge was with Dove and Sky; they were trying to make it down the right path to the interface. The Covenant at this battery were much more dug in, making it extremely difficult for the six of them to get to the interface.

Within about five minutes though, Yangs group had managed to clear out the Covenant on their side, allowing them to flank around the back of the ones that Jorge's group was fighting.

Once behind them, they wasted no time in shooting them in back, helping Jorge, Dove and Sky to get rid of the rest of them.

Jorge walked up to the interface, pressing something on it. Whatever he had pressed caused it to rotate and point towards the corvette over the starport.

"That's it, batteries primed! Now get over to the east complex and fire those missiles!" The Sergeant Major ordered over the comms.

"Sergeant Major! The Covies are almost through my door!" Seven-Echo-Three stated over the comms.

"Steady, Echo-Three! That corvette is still up there!" Duvall ordered the pilot.

The group headed up the walkway opposite to the battery, engaging a group of jackal at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the complex.

The group took cover behind some columns on the walkway, reloading their weapons whilst they had a chance.

"Alright, push forward!" Jorge ordered.

The group came from behind the columns, prepared to take on the rest of the Covenant that blocked their path to the complex. If only Yang didn't end up on the floor by being punched by a Brute Chieftain with a Gravity Hammer on its back.

"Shit! RWBY Four!" Jorge shouted as the Brute removed the hammer from its back and held it above its head.

As time began to slow for Yang, a roar was heard. However, this didn't come from the Brute and sounded more metallic.

**Moments Before**

Ruby and Six were pushing the Warthogs to go as fast as they could. They sped along the fields, the complex coming into view within minutes of them setting off.

Ruby was in front of Six, meaning she saw the complex first, as well as the situation her older sister found herself in.

"CFVY One, CFVY Three, you better hang onto something!" Ruby ordered, knowing that the other two had also seen what she had, "I'm ramming that motherfucker!"

She pressed the accelerator down even further, causing the engine to roar even louder as she saw the Chieftain raise its Gravity Hammer above its head.

Both Yang and the Chieftain heard the roar of the Warthog, looking in its direction, just as the car slammed into the Brute.

The Brute tried to grip onto the bonnet, only for it to fall off and go under the wheels of the Warthog.

"Ah take that you bastard." Ruby stated as she got out the Warthog and began shooting at the enemy forces, Velvet getting out of the Warthog to help as well while Coco stayed on the machine gun.

They walked past the corpse of the Brute, its head being nothing more than mush on the ground after the wheels had crushed it.

"Four! Get up and getting shooting!" Ruby said to her sister, grabbing her arm and pulling her up onto her feet, and pushing her assault rifle back into her arms.

They were quickly joined by Six, Cardin and Russel, Cardin doing the same as Coco and remaining on the machine gun.

They quickly cleared the stairway, moving up to the complex.

Upon reaching the entrance to the complex, they were greeted by a fuel rod, flying by their heads, courtesy of Chieftain that was inside.

"That's it! They've breached the landing bay!" Seven-Echo-Three stated over the comms, panic filling his voice.

"Copy that. It's now or never SPARTANs!" Duvall said to the group over the radio.

"Fuck we haven't got time for this!" Jorge said, as they all took cover as the Brute continued to fire fuel rods at the group through the entryway.

"Six? Which button activates the batteries?" Ruby asked.

"The console behind the Brute has a green button on it, that's the one we need to press." Six responded.

"Good then, cover me!" Ruby said, dashing through the entryway before anyone could argue with her.

She dashed towards the Brute, ducking under its arm as it swung at her, spinning a hundred and eighty degrees in the process and sliding to the console, coming to a stop when her back made contact with it. The Brute turned and glared at her from behind its helmet, unable to react in time as she reached behind and pressed the green button, activating the batteries.

"Missile defence online. All evac transports, you are cleared for take-off! Repeat, you are clear for take-off! Go now!" Sergeant Major Duvall ordered the evac pilots over the radio.

Whilst this happened, six missiles shot up into the sky, aiming for the corvette. The missiles struck the corvette, disabling its weaponry, forcing it to flee the airspace over the city.

"Civilian transports away. You saved a lot of lives today SPARTANs." Seven-Echo-Two said to group over the comms.

The Brute roared upon realising that the residents were being allowed to escape.

It pointed the fuel rod cannon at Ruby preparing to fire a shot at her. It would've done so as well, had Yang not jumped on its back and began to punch it in the helmet, shaking its focus off of Ruby. The Brute shook Yang off of it and turned its focus onto her, not noticing the charging figure behind it until its legs had been swept from under it by a mace, followed up by a kick from a SPARTAN with protrusions on the top of its helmet.

The Brute laid on the floor, unable to move after the brutal combo that had struck it.

The others entered the room, watching as evac ships flew off into the distance, now no longer under immediate threat from the Covenant.

"You filthy humans, why won't you take your punishment laying down and just die!" The Brute growled out.

Ruby walked up to the crippled Brute and glared down at it through her visor.

"Hey Six? Can I kill it?" Ruby asked, un-holstering Crescent Rose and setting it in its rifle form.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Six responded.

Ruby didn't even allow the Brute to utter another word before blowing a chunk of its head off with a point blank shot from Crescent Rose.

"Seriously, I want an explanation about what the fuck happened to you two?" Coco demanded.

"You'll get it in due time." Yang replied.

The group left the compound, heading to an open area, watching as the remaining corvettes continued to bombard the city.

"…you copy? Repeat, this is NOBLE Two. NOBLE Six? NOBLE Five? RWBY One? RWBY Four? Do any of you copy?" Kat asked over the comms, grabbing everyone's attention.

"This is Six, go ahead NOBLE Two." Six responded.

"We picked up your transponders about an hour ago, but could not risk open comms. Covenant have the city sealed tight." Kat said to the group, "I'm picking up additional SPARTANs with you, who are they?"

"Just some people that RWBY One and RWBY Four know, all hail from Remnant and all are hunters and huntresses in training, need I say more?" Six replied.

"Huh, guess not." Kat replied, "What's the situation at starport exit?"

"All transports bar one got away." Six answered.

"Alright. We're you to us." Kat said, ending the call there.

Six pulled a signal flare out of a pouch on his armour, throwing it to the ground as it began to spew out red smoke, signalling their pickup.

All twelve were exhausted, but four of them knew, that that day wasn't over yet.

**A.N – Hoper you enjoyed that chapter. Please follow favourite and leave a review on how I could improve it.**


End file.
